<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En la oscuridad la claridad eres tú by Lady_Lunera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881006">En la oscuridad la claridad eres tú</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera'>Lady_Lunera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amigos para amantes, Canon Divergencia, F/M, Pelusa, cáncer de pulmón, enfermedad mental, historia triste pero con final feliz, quemadura lenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que al nacer, tienes el destino marcado, y aunque sigas un camino, las personas destinadas para ti algún día se cruzarán ante ti. Y si no que se lo digan a Hotchner, Strauss, Reid y Jareau, que trabajan juntos, pero sus destinos se cruzarán cuando la vida los golpee fuertemente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sé que tengo dos historias empezadas, pero esto me lleva rondando mucho tiempo, y ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos. La historia será larga. Éstos primeros capítulos son para asentar la historia, luego ya se desarrolla todo.</p><p>Esto empieza en la temporada tres, e incluiré los acontecimientos de la serie (léase Foyet y más), pero algo más rápido de lo que pasaron en la serie.</p><p>He hecho una pequeña investigación sobre el cáncer de pulmón y la esquizofrenia, así que espero haberlo retratado más o menos bien.</p><p>Sólo me queda deciros que le deis una oportunidad a la historia, actualizaré una vez a la semana. Espero que os guste. ¡Disfrutad! Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Gracias.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 1</p><p>Cerró suavemente la puerta, y suspiró profundamente. Toda la situación la estaba superando, pero ahora mismo no podía venirse abajo. Se movió hacia la habitación de Jasper cuando lo escuchó gemir. El niño, de seis años, llevaba un par de días enfermo con gripe, y sabía que con el tiempo, sus hermanas iban a terminar también enfermas.</p><p>Entró a oscuras, guiándose por la luz del pasillo, y se acercó a la cama. Le tomó la temperatura con la mano, tocándole la frente. El niño se movió ante su toque, pero no se despertó. No tenía fiebre y eso era buena señal. Lo tapó, ya que se había destapado,  y lo besó en la frente. Salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta.</p><p>Se dirigió entonces a las habitaciones de Nora y Olivia. La mayor de sus hijas, de nueve años, dormía boca abajo y totalmente destapada. Erin no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de todo. Lo raro es que Nora durmiera tapada toda la noche, incluso en invierno. Ya era así incluso cuando era un bebé, y ella se preocupaba por si se resfriaba. La pediatra tuvo que tranquilizarla cada vez que iba a revisión con la niña.</p><p>Y Olivia, su pequeña Olivia, que hacía un par de semanas había cumplido dos añitos, dormía con el pulgar en la boca. Pasó suavemente su mano por su cabello, y Erin no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo cambiaría a sus hijos toda la situación. Ni siquiera estaba segura que lo entendieran del todo. Al menos Olivia, que era demasiado pequeña, no recordaría nada con el tiempo.</p><p>Apagó la luz del pasillo cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, quedándose totalmente a oscuras. Se sentó en el penúltimo escalón, apoyándose en la pared. Respiró hondo varias veces, abrazándose a si misma, mientras intentaba evitar el ataque de ansiedad que sabía que estaba apunto de atacarla.</p><p>Unos minutos después, cuando sintió que no se caería al suelo si se levantaba, se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Lo tomó en pequeños sorbos,  casi como si lo estuviera saboreando. Luego se sentó en el sofá, todavía a oscuras, y se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>12 de Noviembre </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todo el aire abandonó la habitación y su mente se quedó completamente en blanco cuando escuchó las palabras del médico. Sintió cómo Mark agarró su mano, congelada en ese momento. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿No hay un error? Tal vez sólo se trate de un error…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No hay ningún error, señora Strauss, lo siento -el doctor Wild evitó su mirada, desviándola hacia sus papeles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pero puede comprobarlo de nuevo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Erin…-Mark apretó un poco su mano, y ella lo miró-. Las pruebas son claras, cariño. Tengo cáncer de pulmón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella clavó su mirada en sus manos unidas, y de pronto fue consciente de todo. Su marido, su compañero de vida, el padre de sus hijos, estaba enfermo y podría morir. La vida era demasiado injusta. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la consulta. Mark miró al doctor mientras se levantaba también.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Denos un momento, por favor -el otro hombre asintió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Encontró a Erin al final del pasillo, sentada en una silla junto a una ventana. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza contra el cristal. El tiempo parecía acompañar el estado de ánimo del matrimonio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Por qué parece que te lo has tomado tan bien? -susurró ella cuando se sentó a su lado, pero siguió mirando la lluvia. No quería que viera que estaba a punto de llorar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No es así. Siento si te ha dado esa impresión. Pero creo que hay que coger las cosas según vienen. Pero tranquila, Erin, no me daré por vencido. Haré todo lo posible para que esto sólo sea una horrible pesadilla. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella volvió su cabeza hacia él, y asintió en silencio. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y permanecieron así unos minutos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Volvamos. El doctor Wild tiene que decirnos qué hacer a continuación -Mark se levantó y le extendió la mano. Ella la tomó. Juntos hasta el final.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Se despertó sobresaltada, y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Le dolía el cuello por la postura incómoda en la que se había dormida. Miró el reloj, que marcaba las 03:18. Todavía podría dormir otras tres horas antes de levantarse. Volvió a hacer la ronda en todas las habitaciones, terminando en la suya. Mark dormía sin ningún problema, respirando lentamente pero bien.</p><p>Después, se dirigió a la habitación de invitados, donde se había instalado cuando Mark había empezado a empeorar. Apartó las mantas y se acostó, vestida. Unos minutos después,  estaba dormida.</p><hr/><p>Tomó la taza con las dos manos, para intentar que el calor que desprendía llegara a su cuerpo. Observó cómo Nora y Jasper devoraban su desayuno, mientras hablaban de dibujos animados y juegos. Olivia metía las manos en su cuenco de cereales y chapoteaba las manos en la leche. Esa mañana no tenía fuerzas para reprenderla. Simplemente, se quedó mirando cómo su hija lo estaba poniendo todo perdido.</p><p>-Mamá, deberías decirle algo a Liv, lo está ensuciando todo -Nora le habló, aunque ella no le contestó, seguía con la mirada perdida-. ¡Mamá!</p><p>-¿Alguien puede decirme qué está pasando aquí? -Mark entró en la cocina, sonriendo, con algo de esfuerzo, apoyándose en la pared y con dificultad para hablar y respirar.</p><p>-¡Papi! -Nora y Jasper corrieron a su encuentro. Él se sentó, con los niños a su lado.</p><p>-¡Papi! -Olivia levantó los brazos, lloriqueando, para que la sacaran de su trona. Erin la cogió y la limpió un poco, antes de dejarla en el regazo de su padre.</p><p>Luego empezó a recoger los restos del desayuno de los niños, y a limpiar el desastre de Olivia. Colocó un vaso de leche caliente y unas galletas delante de su marido, para que desayunara. Él sonrió complacido, y Erin le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando salió de la cocina, escuchó a Mark decirles a los niños que irían al parque todos juntos, hacía un día espléndido y estaba bien, lo pasarían genial. Los niños vitorearon la idea de su padre, y Erin se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podrían hacer planes así.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 2</p><p>Se echó agua helada en la cara, y se agarró al borde del lavabo, para tranquilizarse. Todavía no podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Su mayor miedo, desde que tuvo conciencia de que cuando creciera y tuviera hijos, él podría convertirse en su padre, era precisamente ese. Y cree que por lo que ha pasado hace diez minutos en la cocina, así ha sido.</p><p>Jack jugaba con sus macarrones con queso, sin mucha intención de comérselos, y después de varias advertencias, siguió sin hacer caso. Hotch perdió la poca paciencia que tenía cuando unos pocos macarrones terminaron en el suelo, así que cogió al niño por el brazo, y le dio unos cuantos azotes mientras le gritaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se agachó a la altura de su hijo, pidiéndole perdón. Aunque Jack lloraba desconsolado.</p><p>Salió corriendo al cuarto de baño, dejando al niño en la cocina. Era él, se había convertido en su padre maltratador y no había vuelta atrás. Todavía recordaba su primera bofetada. Tenía cuatro años, uno más que Jack ahora mismo, y estaba jugando en el salón con sus juguetes en el suelo mientras su padre veía la televisión. Dos veces le había dicho que no hiciera ruido, y eso hizo, pero los coches de carreras hacen ruido cuando corren ¿verdad? Ni siquiera la vio venir. Y ni siquiera se atrevió a llorar, por si le volvía a pegar. Simplemente, pasó su manita por su mejilla, hasta que se fue el ardor del bofetón. Y se abrazó a su madre cuando la vio. No tuvo que decirle nada, la pobre mujer estaba acostumbrada.</p><p>Esa fue la primera de muchas, aunque siempre intentaba obedecer y pasar desapercibido. Aunque a su padre eso no le bastaba. Siempre encontraba una excusa para pegarle y humillarle. Por eso, cuando a los dieciséis años lo llamó su madre al internado para decirle que su padre había muerto en un accidente de coche (conducía siempre borracho, lo raro es que no se hubiera matado antes), prometió ante su tumba que él nunca sería igual. Que sería un padre amoroso, preocupado por sus hijos y un gran apoyo para ellos en los momentos difíciles.</p><p>Volvió a echarse un poco más de agua, se secó la cara y salió despacio hacia la cocina. No sabía muy bien qué esperaba encontrarse, pero desde luego, la imagen que vio lo enterneció. Jack estaba en su sitio, terminando su comida. Había cogido un puñado de servilletas y había recogido los macarrones del suelo. Hotch se acercó a él, agachándose a su lado. Le acarició el pelo para llamar su atención, y Jack le sonrió, con la cara manchada de tomate.</p><p>-Jack, amigo, siento mucho lo de antes. No quería hacerlo.</p><p>-Ya lo sé, papá. No pasa nada -volvió a sonreír.</p><p>-Prometo que no volveré a hacerlo.</p><p>-Vale papá. Mira, me lo he comido todo -dijo el niño señalando el plato.</p><p>-Ya lo veo, buddy. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.</p><p>Hotch abrazó a Jack, que le devolvió el abrazo, hasta que sintió que le apretaba demasiado.</p><p>-Papi, me ahogassss -se quejó el niño.</p><p>-Lo siento buddy. Es sólo que te quiero mucho.</p><p>-Y yo también papá. ¿Puedo levantarme ahora? -preguntó Jack moviéndose inquieto en la silla.</p><p>-Claro que si, hijo. Escoge una película ¿vale? Enseguida iré.</p><p>-Genial -Jack salió corriendo hacia el salón y Hotch se incorporó decidido a recoger primero la cocina y después a disfrutar de la compañía de su hijo.</p><hr/><p>Estaban viendo por quinta vez “Buscando a Nemo", una de las películas favoritas de Jack, tanto que ya se sabía hasta los diálogos, y Hotch tenía a su hijo apretado contra su costado. En su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse la situación de antes, aunque el pequeño le había asegurado que estaba bien, y él podía ver que así era. Estaba seguro que no le había causado ningún trauma, y que Jack no iba a temer acercarse a él ni nada parecido, pero Hotch lo estaba pasando mal.</p><p>Era él el que temía que una vez que hubiera empezado, no pudiera parar, y que convirtiera la infancia de Jack en un infierno, como hizo su padre con la suya. Pero había una gran diferencia entre Richard Hotchner y su hijo, y de eso Hotch estaba muy orgulloso. Porque él podía controlar su ira, era capaz de respirar hondo y canalizar la ira hacia otro lugar y de otras formas, y no haciendo daño a las personas que más quería.</p><p>Tal vez esa tarde había perdido la paciencia con Jack, pero sabía que no iba a ser lo habitual. Que él, como su padre, se encargaría de enseñarle todos los buenos valores que tiene el ser humano, respetando y siendo respetado, y nunca, hacer daño a las personas que amas.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 3</p><p>Ya estaban aquí de nuevo. Reid se rascó con insistencia la sien, moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás. No dejaban de hablar, pero no llegaba a entender lo que estaban diciendo. Se levantó bruscamente, tirando la silla en el proceso, haciendo que las pocas personas que estaban a su alrededor se le quedaran mirando. Al menos Prentiss y Morgan todavía no habían llegado.</p><p>Se encerró en uno de los cubículos del cuarto de baño, golpeándose las sienes y la frente con las palmas de la mano. No era un buen momento ni un buen lugar para tener un ataque, pero las voces no dejaban de hablar, seguían martilleando su cabeza.</p><p>Sabía que tenía que haber estado más atento en cuanto a la finalización de sus pastillas, pero después de dos casos casi seguidos, le fue imposible ir a la farmacia a renovar la receta. Y eso para él era muy malo. Al menos, y según su médico, sus ataques no eran tan malos como los de otras personas. Aún tenía que dar las gracias por eso, pensó con amargura.</p><p>Tenía veintiocho años y tres doctorados, un cociente intelectual de 187, memoria eidética y leía 20.000 palabras por minuto. Era un genio, según decía la gente, pero tenía esquizofrenia, y decían que síndrome de Asperger. Eso la gente no lo sabía, por eso para todos simplemente era raro, porque no tenían ni idea de lo que es convivir con esa enfermedad.</p><p>Cuando su padre se fue, le advirtió que probablemente a él también le iba a pasar lo mismo que a su madre, pero aunque tenía ocho años y era muy inteligente, no entendió completamente lo que su padre quiso decir hasta una noche, seis años antes.</p><p>Acababa de coger el autobús, y se sentó en unos asientos hacia la mitad, cuando empezó a notar que un hombre, vestido con abrigo negro y sombrero, no dejaba de mirarlo. Se cambió de asiento, pero el hombre seguía mirándolo, y una voz en su cabeza le decía que lo estaba siguiendo. Así que se levantó y se encaró al hombre, le gritó que lo dejara en paz, que no sabía nada y que dejara de perseguirlo. El hombre lo miraba sin comprender nada y sin hablar. Una mujer mayor lo ayudó a tranquilizarse, y lo ayudó a bajar en su parada. Cuando el autobús volvió a arrancar, Reid volvió a mirar al hombre. El abrigo que llevaba era gris oscuro y ni siquiera llevaba sombrero.</p><p>Después del diagnóstico, Reid se acordó de las palabras de su padre, y los odió a los dos. A su padre, por pronosticar con sus palabras lo que luego fue cierto, y a su madre, por haberle transmitido esa horrible enfermedad.</p><p>Según el médico, habían diagnosticado temprano la enfermedad, y si era constante con el tratamiento, no supondría ningún problema, podría hacer vida normal. Reid esperaba no terminar en un sanatorio como su madre.</p><p>Cuando entró en el FBI, sólo Gideon sabía la verdad, luego se lo contó a Hotch también. Esperaba no meterse en un lío por no informar a los altos cargos de su enfermedad. Se medicaba, y eso era tan peligroso como si tomara drogas. No por los medicamentos en sí, si no por la enfermedad. Pondría a todo el equipo en peligro si tuviera un brote psicótico en medio de un caso. Hasta ahora, todo había ido bien.</p><p>Se quedó completamente quieto, cuando se dio cuenta que las voces habían parado, que lo único que se escuchaba era el silencio. Esperó unos minutos más y luego salió del cubículo. Se acercó a uno de los lavabos, y se echó agua fría en la cara. Se miró en el espejo cuando se secó con un papel. Estaba pálido y tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos. Necesitaba conseguir la medicación ya.</p><p>Salió corriendo del baño, arrollando a alguien que entraba en ese momento, y se dirigió a su mesa. No se molestó en saludar a sus compañeros, sólo murmuró un: “me tengo que ir”, y salió corriendo de nuevo. Morgan y Prentiss lo miraron desconcertados.</p><p>Al llegar a las puertas de cristal, se encontró con JJ, que intentó pararlo. Él la apartó con el brazo antes de que ella llegara a acercarse del todo.</p><p>-¡Spence! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó ella preocupada.</p><p>-Tengo que irme, JJ. Dile a Hotch que me duele la cabeza y que voy al médico -respondió Reid antes de apretar el botón del ascensor.</p><p>JJ se quedó mirando las puertas del ascensor, sin entender muy bien qué le pasaba a su compañero.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 4</p><p>La ropa se le pegó al cuerpo en cuanto bajó del avión, y deseó haberse quedado en casa. Recogió su bolso de la cinta, y siguió al resto de la gente, como hormigas que van al hormiguero. Lo vio saludarla con la mano en cuanto cruzó las puertas, y le devolvió el saludo.</p><p>-Me alegro que al final hayas podido venir Jayje, tenía muchas ganas de verte -Will la abrazó y la besó.</p><p>-Yo también -se dejó abrazar, y alejó de su mente el pensamiento que no dejaba de molestarla.</p><p>Will cogió su bolso de viaje, y la llevó al coche. No dejó de hablar en todo el camino. Desde que se habían conocido, el pasado Octubre, JJ solía viajar a Nueva Orleans cada vez que podía, al menos una vez al mes. No solía molestarle, incluso alguna vez él le había pagado el billete, pero la última vez, ella le había preguntado porqué nunca viajaba él a DC. Al principio, intentó escabullirse de la conversación, pero JJ insistió, y terminó reconociendo que no le gustaba, que era una ciudad muy grande y no se veía allí. Siempre era mejor que fuera ella la que viajara a Nueva Orleans.</p><p>JJ se preguntó entonces si no estaría perdiendo el tiempo con Will, porque no pensaba pasarse la vida en un avión (bastante viajaba ya en el trabajo), para ir a verlo una o dos veces al mes. No quería mantener una relación a distancia. En algún momento tendrían que hablar de qué iban a hacer.</p><p>Eso había sido hacía tres semanas, a finales de Mayo, y hacía una semana, todo había cambiado. Se había notado rara, y una mañana, nada más abrir los ojos, tuvo que correr al baño a vaciar su estómago. La realidad la golpeó de repente: estaba embarazada. Corrió a la farmacia, y los dos test que compró, lo confirmaron. Pidió cita con su médico, quería estar completamente segura.</p><p>Y el Jueves, le dieron los resultados. Estaba embarazada de siete semanas. Maldijo los antibióticos, que tomó unos días antes para una infección de oído, y la píldora, que le había fallado precisamente a ella.</p><p>Consiguió ese fin de semana libre para todos, y se aseguró que Will también pudiera quedar con ella. Tenía previsto hablar con él, hacer planes para el futuro, para ellos y para su bebé en camino.</p><p>Tener un hijo tan pronto, no entraba en sus planes, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Hablaría con Hotch en su momento, para planear sus próximos movimientos en el trabajo. Ahora, tenía que centrarse en hablar con Will.</p><p>Acababan de llegar a casa, y aunque no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, esperaba al menos dejar la gran conversación hasta el día siguiente. Disfrutaron de una rica cena, e hicieron el amor. JJ consiguió olvidarse de todo durante la noche, incluso se durmió rápidamente al terminar.</p><p>Por la mañana, la despertó el rico olor del café y los huevos con bacón. Pero en cuanto Will abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró con la bandeja, las náuseas la invadieron. Corrió al baño a vomitar. Will la estaba esperando preocupado sentado en la cama.</p><p>-¿Estás bien, JJ? -preguntó cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación.</p><p>-¿Puedes llevarte la bandeja, por favor? -ella se tapó la nariz y la boca, aguantando las náuseas de nuevo.</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>Will se levantó y se alejó hacia la cocina. JJ lo siguió unos minutos después. Ahora o nunca.</p><p>-Will, tenemos que hablar. Siéntate por favor.</p><p>Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, e hizo lo que le pidió. Se sentó frente a ella, y le cogió la mano.</p><p>-JJ, ¿qué pasa?</p><p>-Voy a ir al grano. Will, estoy embarazada.</p><p>La cara del hombre pasó de preocupación a seriedad, y soltó su mano lentamente. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y exhaló lentamente.</p><p>-¿Pero…cómo? ¿No estabas tomando la píldora?</p><p>-Estoy de siete semanas. Me tomé un antibiótico para una infección de oído y eso inutilizó la píldora -respondió ella.</p><p>-JJ, ahora mismo yo…no estoy preparado para tener un hijo.</p><p>-Ya…¿y qué propones que hagamos? -preguntó seria JJ, ya imaginando cuál sería su respuesta.</p><p>-Pues…puedes abortar. Hoy en día en cuál clínica se puede hacer, sin ningún riesgo para la salud. Puedo acompañarte si quieres. Lo haremos aquí para que no se entere nadie en tu trabajo. Y más adelante, ya pensaremos en tener hijos. Todo saldrá bien. -Will volvió a cogerle las manos. JJ se soltó, asqueada.</p><p>-No pienso deshacerme de nuestro hijo, Will. Me da igual si tú no quieres saber nada, pero yo tendré a nuestro bebé -JJ se aguantó las lágrimas, que le picaban los ojos.</p><p>-Yo te quiero JJ, pero no quiero un bebé. Puedes pensarlo, y venirte a vivir aquí. Puedes pedir un traslado, así estaremos juntos, y cuando estemos más consolidados, pensar en formar una familia.</p><p>-¡De verdad que no me creo que me estés diciendo esto! -la rubia se levantó, y comenzó a pasearse por la cocina, ahora sí, llorando-. He dado mucho en esta relación, y tú apenas te has movido de tu zona de confort, y ahora que me vengas con estás…</p><p>-Lo siento, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión…</p><p>JJ paró de caminar, y lo miró seriamente. Will estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Sintió ganas de pegarle para desahogarse. En vez de eso, se fue a la habitación a prepararse el bolso de viaje.</p><p>-Déjame que te lleve al aeropuerto, al menos…</p><p>-No hace falta, ya he llamado a un taxi.</p><p>-JJ, no quiero que terminemos así…-Will la cogió suavemente del brazo cuando abrió la puerta.</p><p>-No hay otra forma de terminar, Will. Si no quieres esto, es lo mejor para todos. Te deseo lo mejor. Adiós.</p><p>JJ cerró la puerta, y bajó las escaleras. En su cabeza había escenificado muchas situaciones, pero nunca ésta. No esperaba que el fin de semana terminara así, que se quedara sin pareja y que fuera a ser madre soltera. Se limpió las lágrimas cuando salió a la calle y entró en el taxi.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 5</p><p>Erin salió de Internet y suspiró cansada. No debería hacerlo, mirar toda la información que encontraba sobre el cáncer, o sobre los tratamientos y medicamentos. Era 12 de Septiembre, hacía diez meses que les habían dado el diagnóstico, y habían sido los meses más duros para todos. No sólo Mark estaba notando las secuelas de la enfermedad (como es lógico él era el que físicamente y psicológicamente lo pasaba peor), Erin estaba más delgada, pálida y tenía ojeras permanentes. Intentaba que los niños sufrieran lo menos posible toda la situación, aunque sabían que su papá estaba enfermo y no podía jugar con ellos como antes.</p><p>En esos diez meses, lo habían operado, le habían dado radioterapia y quimioterapia y ahora estaban con inmunoterapia. Erin no veía progresos, por mucho que los médicos, y Mark, decían que todo iba bien. Su marido intentaba ser positivo, pero Erin sabía que sólo lo hacía para que ella no se viniera abajo, que él también tenía miedo. Porque no era sólo por los niños, Erin tenía un miedo atroz a quedarse sola con ellos, a que Mark estuviera sufriendo (y sabía que lo estaba), y que ella no pudiera hacer nada. Por eso, lloraba todas las noches sola en su habitación hasta quedarse dormida.</p><p>Solamente el director fue informado de lo que estaba pasando en su casa, porque quería estar al lado de su marido lo máximo posible, pero no descuidar sus obligaciones laborales. Hasta ahora, lo había conseguido bastante bien.</p><p>Cuando había empezado de nuevo a trabajar en un archivo, su teléfono personal sonó insistentemente. Lo sacó del bolso rápidamente y contestó. Enseguida se levantó. Cogió el bolso y el abrigo y salió deprisa del despacho. Informó a Lisa, su secretaria, que anulara todos sus compromisos del resto de la tarde, y del día siguiente. Salió rápidamente hacia los ascensores.</p><p>Malia, la chica que cuidaba a sus hijos, la llamaba para informarla que una ambulancia se había llevado a Mark al hospital. Se había quejado que le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, y cuando ella le había llevado algo para el dolor, lo había encontrado inconsciente. Había llamado a una ambulancia y después a ella.</p><p>Erin se tragó el nudo que le cerraba la garganta, y pulsó el botón del ascensor, y antes de que se cerraran las puertas, cruzó su mirada con el agente Hotchner, el Doctor Reid y el agente Morgan que hablaban junto a las puertas de cristal.</p><p>-¿Qué le pasa a Strauss? Está muy rara últimamente -preguntó Reid curioso.</p><p>-No sé, a lo mejor tiene algún problema personal o algo. Aunque no he escuchado nada. A lo mejor García sabe algo -dijo Morgan medio en broma.</p><p>-Dejemos el cotilleo, por favor. Y sigamos con el caso -pidió Hotch a sus compañeros.</p><p>Pero él también había visto la cara compungida que tenía su jefa. Y había notado el cambio físico de los últimos meses. E incluso notó que había perdido un poco las ganas de llamarle la atención cuando suponía que el equipo no había cumplido las normas. Pero estaban en mitad de un caso local, y lo primero era el trabajo. Ya se preocuparía por Strauss en otro momento.</p><hr/><p>Había habido un accidente de tráfico, y les había costado llegar un poco al hospital. También allí la actividad era frenética. A pesar de saber que iban a ir, les costó unos minutos que alguien los atendiera. Cuando les dijeron dónde encontrarían a la chica y su familia, los tres agentes encaminaron sus pasos hacia allí. Hotch iba detrás, y se quedó rezagado cuando le pareció ver en una solitaria sala de espera, a Strauss. Estaba sentada en una incómoda silla de plástico, sujetando un vaso de café como si su vida dependiera de ello. Antes de acercarse, se fijó a dónde pertenecía la sala de espera. “Sala de espera de Oncología” decía el cartel. Hotch frunció el ceño.</p><p>-Jefa Strauss -dijo acercándose, pero no demasiado alto para no asustarla.</p><p>-Agente Hotchner -ella se levantó, cuando él llegó a su altura.</p><p>-Hemos encontrado a la última víctima. Las agentes Prentiss y Jareau la están interrogando en estos momentos -le dijo, necesitando explicar su presencia ahí. Ella asintió.</p><p>-Yo…-ella desvió su mirada, evitando mirarlo a la cara. Hotch notó su incomodidad, aunque no tenía intención de presionarla para que le contara qué hacía allí.</p><p>-¿Quiere compañía? -y antes de que contestara, se sentó en una silla, al lado de la que ella estaba ocupando anteriormente.</p><p>Ella se sentó también, apretando fuertemente el vaso de café. Cuando sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, Hotch le quitó con suavidad el vaso. Luego dio vueltas compulsivamente a su anillo de bodas. Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron en silencio. Para Erin, aunque probablemente nunca se lo diría, era un gran apoyo que él estuviera en ese momento ahí. Y Hotch, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, sentía también que era un apoyo silencioso.</p><p>Unos minutos después, salió un médico. Erin se levantó rápidamente a hablar con él. Hablaron durante unos momentos, y luego ella se dio la vuelta para recoger su abrigo y su bolso. Hotch se lo entregó. Un “gracias” silencioso salió de los labios de su jefa, y luego la vio desaparecer junto al médico. No estaba seguro de porqué le daba las gracias exactamente, si por la compañía o por darle sus pertenencias, pero realmente lo conmovió. Sabía que Strauss estaba sufriendo, y no tenía ni idea de porqué.</p><p>Salió en busca de sus compañeras, y las encontró a sólo unos pocos pasos de donde se encontraba.</p><p>-¿Dónde te habías metido? -preguntó Prentiss liderando el camino de regreso al coche.</p><p>-Tenía algo importante que hacer -notó la mirada preocupada de JJ-. ¿Qué os ha contado la chica?</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 6</p><p>Hacía dos horas que habían terminado el caso, y ella estaba escribiendo ya el informe para Hotch. Pero necesitaba un descanso. A veces agradecía tener su propio despacho para tener privacidad, y estos meses, lo agradecía más que nunca. El bebé tenía una tarde bastante agitada, no dejaba de patear. Se apoyó cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla, acariciándose la tripa.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llegó temprano esa mañana. Después de dejar Nueva Orleans el Sábado, JJ se encerró en su casa hasta el Lunes, cuando tuvo que volver a trabajar. Se pasó la primera noche llorando, porque aunque ya había tomado una decisión, la situación no era la ideal, y le dolía que Will fuera así. Nunca pensó que fuera capaz de comportarse así, de dejarla estando embarazada y de no querer saber nada de ellos. Pero mejor así, se dijo así misma, no quería que fingiera ser feliz y los hiciera infelices a los tres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se despertó todavía de madrugada, pero las náuseas y vómitos no la dejaron volver a dormir, así que decidió arreglarse e ir a trabajar. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Hotch, pero no estaba segura de cuando hacerlo. Todavía tenía unas semanas para ello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba preparando una taza de té (había descartado el café desde que se enteró del embarazo), cuando Reid entró en la sala de descanso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Buenos días, JJ. ¿Has pasado un buen fin de semana? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella lo miró fijamente un instante, luego se echó a llorar. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba Reid, pero tampoco la que esperaba ella. Pero llevaba unos días guardándose todo para si misma, que necesitaba hablar con alguien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-JJ, ¿estás bien? Bueno, es evidente que no, pero…-Reid se acercó un poco a ella, estirando la mano hacia su brazo, pero sin llegar a tocarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes, no es nada -respondió la rubia, cogiendo un poco de papel de cocina y limpiándose las lágrimas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-JJ, puedo ver si Emily ha llegado ya. O García, o Morgan. O incluso Hotch -preguntó Reid nervioso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No es necesario. Ya estoy bien. Pero Spencer, no se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su compañero asintió, no demasiado seguro de lo que le pedía la rubia, pero la vio tan angustiada cuando lloraba que decidió hacerle caso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Esto…si alguna vez necesitas hablar, yo…puedes contar conmigo, JJ. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella sonrió, y posó suavemente su mano en su brazo antes de salir. Reid se quedó quieto unos minutos después. No por el toque, sino porque no sabía bien qué debía hacer o sentir. Su amiga estaba sufriendo, pero no quería ayuda, así que de momento, no haría nada, solamente la apoyaría. Y realmente, se sentía un poco inútil, porque debería saber exactamente lo que necesitaba JJ, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿verdad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fin del flashback</em>
</p><hr/><p>Desde ese día, Reid le llevaba todas las mañanas al llegar una taza de té. No le preguntó porqué ya no tomaba café, simplemente se adaptó. Era lo que le gustaba de Spencer, ayudaba sin preguntas. Sabía que él era muy reservado, e incluso que se guardaba algunos secretos para sí mismo, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar.</p><p>Bebió un poco de la botella de agua que tenía encima de la mesa, cuando otro recuerdo la invadió.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Flashback </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Acababan de llegar de un caso en Montana, y JJ tenía el estómago revuelto. Y no por el embarazo, si no por el caso en sí. El secuestro y asesinato de cuatro niños menores de cuatro años les había dejado un mal cuerpo a todos. A pesar de todo, tenía una enorme necesidad de comer regaliz. Rebuscó en el bolso hasta que encontró una bolsa. Mordisqueó uno cuando se cruzó con Reid en el pasillo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Quieres un poco? -le ofreció un regaliz, pero él lo rechazó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Desde cuando comes regaliz? Nunca te había visto comerlos…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-En realidad no suelo comerlos, no me gustan mucho, pero desde hace un tiempo…-se encogió de hombros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Cuánto tiempo, JJ? -Reid la miró con el ceño fruncido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se dio cuenta que tenía que decirle la verdad. Estaba embarazada de trece semanas, todavía no se lo había contado a nadie y en pocas semanas se le empezaría a notar. Y según era Reid, estaría ya dándole vueltas a la cabeza preocupado. Lo cogió con cuidado del brazo y lo llevó a su oficina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Te voy a contar algo, Spence, pero tiene que quedar entre tú y yo, por favor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Más secretos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sólo…de momento. En un par de semanas se lo contaré al resto -él asintió-. ¿Recuerdas a William Lamontaigne? El detective de Nueva Orleans. Pues…estuvimos viéndonos un tiempo. Solía viajar allí los fines de semana que teníamos libres. Pero, ha pasado algo y…ha decidido que ya no quiere que nos veamos más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Te ha engañado con otra?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No…ojalá -JJ sonrió mientras se frotaba la frente-. Yo…estoy embarazada Spence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su compañero abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin decir nada. Luego se paseó por la pequeña estancia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Pero te dejó estando embarazada? ¿Y no le interesa el bebé?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No. No le interesa el bebé. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, yo me ocuparé de él. Todo va bien -ella sonrió para tranquilizarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pero…tienes que contárselo a Hotch, JJ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo haré. En…en unos días.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No. No, JJ ¡ahora! -Reid daba vueltas sin parar, y sentía que empezaba a tener dificultades para respirar-. Estás poniendo al bebé en peligro, y a ti, y Hotch se va a enfadar y…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reid se paró en seco, y se quedó mirando al vacío. JJ se estaba preocupando, y se acercó a él. Reid reaccionó separándose bruscamente de ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Cuéntaselo, JJ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Está bien, Spence. Iré ahora mismo. Te lo prometo. ¿Pero estás bien? -preguntó preocupada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Si, bien. Vamos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Salieron de su oficina, y se dirigieron al bullpen. Reid se sentó en su silla, y JJ subió los escalones camino al despacho de su jefe. Sabía que él tenía razón, que tenía que contarlo pronto, aunque esperaba tener unos días más. Pero ver a Spencer tan nervioso y suplicante, la había convencido. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llamó suavemente a la puerta, y esperó la orden para poder entrar. Hotch estaba terminando el archivo del último caso, pero JJ pudo ver que tenía abierto el archivo de George Foyet. Desde que hacía un par de semanas habían recibido la noticia de la fuga de Foyet, Hotch no había dejado ni un solo día de mirar ese archivo. Ahora entendía el nerviosismo de Reid, probablemente Hotch no se tomara bien que le hubiera ocultado el embarazo, por los riesgos que entrañaban casos como el de Foyet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Tienes un minuto, Hotch?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por supuesto. Siéntate, por favor -le indicó con la mano la silla, y ella se sentó. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hotch, yo…no quiero que pienses que te lo oculté porque no confíe en ti, o en el equipo. Es sólo…es mi vida privada y…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿De qué estás hablando, JJ? -preguntó Hotch un poco confuso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Estoy embarazada. De trece semanas. Y seré madre soltera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hotch soltó el aire poco a poco, y la miró con seriedad. JJ se sintió cómo si fuera a recibir una reprimenda del director del colegio por haber sido pillada haciendo trampas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Entiendo que es tu vida privada, no voy a meterme en eso, pero con nuestro trabajo, tenemos que tener cuidado con todo. Hace menos de tres semanas que George Foyet se escapó de prisión, y sigue libre, es con gente como esa de la que hay que cuidarse mucho. Me parece bien que no quieras contarlo hasta que pase un tiempo prudencial, pero soy el jefe de Unidad de este equipo, y me gustaría estar informado de todo lo que os pase, y mucho más si tiene algo que ver con el trabajo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo sé. Lo siento mucho Hotch. Tienes razón. No pensé en las posibles consecuencias de no decirlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No te preocupes. Ya está solucionado. Y enhorabuena por ese bebé. Espero que todo te vaya bien. Y si necesitas algo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Muchas gracias Hotch. De momento estoy bien. De aquí a que nazca el bebé me habré organizado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Perfecto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se levantaron y Hotch la abrazó brevemente. Luego salió del despacho. JJ cruzó su mirada con la de Reid y asintió imperceptiblemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fin del flashback</em>
</p><hr/><p>El pequeño ser dentro de ella volvió a patearla fuertemente, y JJ hizo una mueca. Frotó su panza suavemente mientras hablaba con el bebé, hasta que se tranquilizó. Iba a ser un niño inquieto, eso seguro. No había querido saber qué es lo que esperaba, pero algo le decía que era un niño. Aunque ya tenía pensados un par de nombres de niño y de niña, por si acaso.</p><p>Todos se habían volcado con ella cuando se enteraron de la noticia, aunque insistió que no quería compasión de nadie. Pero los pequeños detalles que todo el equipo tenía con ella, solían conmoverla. Y en el trabajo, solía no arriesgarse demasiado, pero tampoco quería ser tratada como una princesa. Esperaba que todo fuera así hasta el momento de dar a luz.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 7</p><p>Los rayos de luz entraban por el gran ventanal, llenando de luz la cafetería, a estas horas todavía medio vacía. Erin estaba acurrucada en un sillón, junto al ventanal, con una taza de café en las manos, mirando cómo la gente pasaba por delante. Se preguntó cómo serían sus vidas. Donde irían, si estarían casados, en qué trabajarían. Cuando era niña, se imaginaba toda una historia de una persona al azar con la que se cruzaba. Era su modo de suplir la soledad de hija única.</p><p>Ahora lo hacía para evadirse de su propia vida, de sus pensamientos. Hacía dos semanas que les habían dicho que Mark tenía metástasis, que el cáncer se había extendido al cerebro. Fue la noche que se encontró al agente Hotchner en el hospital. A pesar del diagnóstico, les habían asegurado que podría vivir durante bastantes meses con una buena calidad de vida. Mark era optimista, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el final, pero por mucho que ella lo intentara, no conseguía ser igual.</p><p>Su marido luchaba cada día contra una enfermedad que lo estaba consumiendo, aunque su buen humor, optimismo y esperanza, le ayudaban a sobrellevar cada día. Y sus hijos, que llenaban la casa de alegría e inocencia, también ayudaban a que toda la situación fuera un poco mejor. Pero cuando se quedaba sola en su habitación (porque un par de meses después del diagnóstico, después de la operación, se mudó a la habitación de invitados, aunque todas las noches se tumbaba con su marido hasta que se quedaba dormido), no dejaba de pensar, de dar vueltas a la cabeza, y la mayoría de ellas terminaba llorando. Hacía casi un año que no se sentía ella misma.</p><p>Escuchó una risa, a una mujer riéndose cerca de ella, y no pudo evitar mirar. Era una pareja, el hombre alto, fuerte y pelirrojo, ella más bajita y rubia. Estaban en la cola esperando su pedido, y seguían hablando y riendo. La mujer giró la cabeza y Erin la reconoció. Haley Hotchner. Había visto a la mujer sólo un par de veces en las fiestas del FBI, acompañando a su marido. Sabía que Hotch se había divorciado hacía casi dos años, pero le sorprendió ver a su ex mujer con otra persona. Aunque todos tienen derecho a rehacer su vida. Erin desvió rápidamente la cabeza cuando notó que Haley miraba en su dirección. Esperaba que no la hubiera visto.</p><p>-Perdone, ¿señora Strauss? -Haley se había acercado a ella-. No estoy segura de que me recuerde, soy Haley Hotchner.</p><p>-Si, claro que la recuerdo. ¿Cómo está? -Erin se había levantado y estrechó la mano que la mujer le extendía.</p><p>-Bien, gracias. Yo, umm, trabajo muy cerca de aquí y he venido por el almuerzo, antes de que se llene demasiado.</p><p>-Por supuesto. Es un buen sitio -ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien qué decir. El acompañante de Haley le hizo saber que ya tenía su pedido.</p><p>-Bueno, pues me alegro de haberla visto. Cuídese.</p><p>-Gracias. Igualmente.</p><p>Erin volvió a sentarse, pensando en lo raro que había sido el encuentro. Si hubiera sido al revés, está segura que ella no se hubiera acercado a saludar. Era como la tercera vez que se habían visto y la primera vez que cruzaban más de dos palabras.</p><p>Unos minutos después, su teléfono del trabajo empezó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo y frunció el ceño. “Agente Morgan”, decía el identificador. Eso no auguraba nada bueno.</p><p>-Strauss -respondió con cansancio.</p><p>-….</p><p>-¿Qué? Está bien, nos vemos en la oficina y me informas de todo.</p><p>Colgó, cogió el bolso, el abrigo y salió rápidamente de la cafetería.</p><hr/><p>David Rossi siempre intentaba no mostrar sus sentimientos, no en el trabajo. Intentaba que en su cara no se viera todo lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Pero cuando Emily llamó e informó que Hotch estaba desaparecido y había signos de lucha y ataque en su casa, le dio igual quién pudiera verlo. Su cara se descompuso en una mueca de dolor. Se apartó un poco de Reid y García y respiró hondo varias veces, y cuando sintió que había recuperado la compostura, volvió con ellos. Después de darles órdenes, y cuando ambos se fueron, se permitió un momento de debilidad. Cerró los ojos y rezó una oración por su amigo, porque pudieran encontrarlo y porque estuviera bien.</p><p>Le prometió a Hotch que encontrarían a Foyet, y pensaba cumplir su promesa. Tardarían más o menos, pero lo encontrarían. Y sabía que su amigo le había prometido lo mismo a Haley. No estuvo presente en la conversación, pero es algo que sin duda alguna Aaron haría. Y más, sabiendo que Foyet podría ir tras ellos.</p><p>Haley y Hotch se habían divorciado hacia un par de años, y Rossi sabía que la mujer había rehecho su vida, y que Hotch lo estaba intentando, aunque echaba de menos su vida familiar. De todas formas, Hotch y el equipo harían todo lo posible para acabar cuanto antes con esta pesadilla. Haley Hotchner no estaba feliz cuando salió de su habitación del hospital.</p><p>Emily había pasado gran parte del día en el hospital con él, así que Rossi insistió en que sería él mismo el que pasara la noche allí. Ella intentó protestar, pero un bostezo la delató. Ahora, Hotch dormía plácidamente en su cama, después de que Rossi le dijera a la enfermera que le subiera la medicación, a pesar de las protestas del enfermo. Y él, intentaba crear una especie de borrador en su móvil para su siguiente libro. De pronto, una presencia nueva en la habitación lo espabiló.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres, Strauss? -preguntó bruscamente, incorporándose en el sillón.</p><p>-Quiero saber cómo está -respondió ella, en voz baja. Se quedó en la entrada, a los pies de la cama.</p><p>-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por lo que nos pasa? -el tono de voz de Rossi seguía siendo de hostilidad. Erin suspiró cansada.</p><p>-Lo creas o no, siempre me he preocupado por vosotros. Por todos.</p><p>-Por supuesto. Ahora eres Santa Erin ¿no? -se burló Rossi.</p><p>-No tengo tiempo ni ganas de pelear contigo, Rossi. Sólo dile a Aaron que he venido a verlo. Y que se mejore.</p><p>Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Rossi resopló y se acomodó en el sillón de nuevo. Nadie se volvía bueno de repente, y mucho menos Strauss.</p><p>-No seas tan duro con ella, lo está pasando mal -murmuró Hotch abriendo los ojos.</p><p>-No sabía que estabas despierto. ¿Y qué le pasa? -preguntó Rossi curioso, acercándose un poco a la cama.</p><p>-No lo sé con seguridad, pero tiene algún problema.</p><p>-Pues que pida ayuda, pero que no quiera enmendar en un minuto lo que ha hecho mal durante años.</p><p>-Dave…-lo regañó su amigo.</p><p>-Está bien, intentaré ser más amable la próxima vez. ¿Cómo estás?</p><p>-Como si me hubieran apuñalado -bromeó Hotch haciendo una mueca.</p><p>-Es bueno que sigas conservando tu sentido del humor -rio Rossi-. Aaron, sé que te lo he dicho antes, pero te prometo que traeremos a Jack y Haley pronto. Atraparemos a Foyet.</p><p>-Lo sé, Dave, lo sé.</p><p>-Y ahora, vuelve a dormir -Rossi apretó suavemente el hombro del enfermo.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 8</p><p>Reid no sabía qué pensar. Desde que les había llegado el caso, había tenido pesadillas, y aunque en menor medida, habían vuelto las voces. Estaba seguro que su padre tenía algo que ver, y eso lo estaba torturando. Bastante tenía con controlarse a sí mismo, y que nadie se diera cuenta, que ahora tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que su padre tuviera algo que ver con la muerte de Riley Jenkis.</p><p>Cuando le pidió permiso a Hotch para quedarse (que aunque técnicamente en ese momento no era su jefe), el hombre lo había mirado fijamente durante un par de minutos y después le había preguntado si realmente tenía algo que ver con su padre o era todo por él. Le preguntó cómo se sentía, si estaba bien o si se sentía estresado. Siempre le estaría agradecido a Hotch por preocuparse por él, por protegerlo e intentar que nadie descubriera su secreto. Le aseguró que estaba bien, que hacía mucho que no tenía un ataque ni nada parecido. Ahora supo que Hotch fingió creerlo, pues había dejado a Rossi y Morgan de niñeras. Suspiró frustrado cuando los vio, pero más tarde supo que no había sido tan mala idea.</p><hr/><p>Hotch preparaba su café en la zona de descanso. Lo hacía lentamente, sin apresurarse, perdido en sus pensamientos. Llevaba unos meses que su mente hervía, iba de preocupación en preocupación. Su mente la ocupaba casi siempre su pequeño hijo, escondido en algún sitio a causa de un loco psicópata. Pensaba en cómo podían atrapar a Foyet, sentía que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos (los que estaba haciendo también su equipo), no conseguían atraparlo. Su mayor miedo es que Foyet llegara a Jack antes de que ellos llegaran a él.</p><p>Luego le preocupaba Reid, como siempre. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un gran lío por no informar de su enfermedad, pero en su momento le había prometido a Gideon que guardaría el secreto. Ni siquiera esta vez Rossi estaba informado de eso. El chico le había prometido que lo tenía todo bajo control, que se tomaba las pastillas y que no tenía crisis. Él lo vigilaba de cerca por si acaso. Porque este último caso, por ejemplo, sabía que había sido muy estresante para él, y no iba a dejarlo solo en Las Vegas. Rossi y Morgan se quedaron con él.</p><p>Luego estaba JJ. Se pasó todo el embarazo vigilándola de cerca. Reid le había contado que el detective Lamontaigne, de Nueva Orleans, era el padre del bebé, y que la había dejado en cuanto supo la noticia. La primera reacción de Hotch había sido llamar a Lamontaigne y decirle cuatro cosas, pero pensándolo después, sabía que a JJ no le gustaría la idea. Y sabía que podía cuidarse sola.</p><p>Otra cosa era en el trabajo. En ningún momento se le ocurrió que iba a desterrarla a trabajo de oficina, pero sí que se aseguró de que estuviera cuidada y no hiciera grandes esfuerzos. Se fijó que todo el equipo parecía cuidarla, pero sin agobiarla. No tenía ninguna duda de que eran una gran familia. Y ese bebé, que ahora estaba a punto de nacer, sería tremendamente afortunado por las personas que lo rodearían.</p><p>Se apoyó en el mostrador mientras revolvía el café, y vio a Strauss hablar con Anderson. La observó un momento. También estaba preocupado por ella desde su encuentro en el hospital. Había descubierto (haciendo una labor de detective, pero sin implicar a ningún analista técnico, y muchísimo menos a García), que era su marido el que estaba enfermo. El hombre tenía cuarenta y un años y cáncer de pulmón. Una verdadera lástima.</p><p>Nunca había pensado mucho en cómo sería su jefa fuera del trabajo, en que era mujer, esposa y madre. También había sido su culpa, que se empeñara en destruirlo a él y al equipo no ayudaba a tener una buena opinión sobre su persona.</p><p>Pero ahora la veía de forma diferente. No era lástima, ni pena, era una sensación de querer consolarla y quitarle el dolor. Era lo que sentía cuando hablaba con algún familiar, o alguna víctima de los casos que resolvían.</p><p>Strauss dejó a Anderson y caminó por el pasillo. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, y a pesar de los ojos tristes y la expresión seria, le sonrió brevemente. Hotch le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sorprendió por el gesto, aunque no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo mucho.</p><p>García llegaba apurada acompañada de una JJ nerviosa, que solamente repetía que “todavía no es la hora”. Jordan Todd, la agente que iba a sustituir a su enlace de comunicaciones en su baja de maternidad, caminaba detrás de ellas con el bolso y el abrigo de la rubia.</p><p>-¡Emily! -gritó García cuando llegó a su lado. Ella apareció rápidamente, comiendo un sándwich. Estaba sola en la pequeña cocina que apenas usaban. Todo el mundo prefería la zona de descanso, donde en ese momento estaba Hotch.</p><p>-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás gritando? -preguntó la morena.</p><p>-JJ está de parto. Vamos a llevarla al hospital.</p><p>Y mientras García daba órdenes a Jordan, a Emily y a él mismo, Hotch miró por la ventana, y pensó que venir al mundo el 1 de Diciembre estaba igual de bien que cualquier otro día, siempre que tuvieras a alguien que cuidara y protegiera como se supone que hacen los padres.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 9</p><p>JJ respiró hondo varias veces, intentando controlar el dolor que le estaba atravesando el vientre. Y que Penélope no dejara de “jugar" con su cama, moviéndola arriba y abajo, no ayudaba a controlar sus nervios.</p><p>-¿Dónde están Hotch y Prentiss? -preguntó respirando como le habían enseñado.</p><p>-En el pasillo. No nos dejan estar a los tres aquí.</p><p>-¿Puedes decirle a Emily que entre unos minutos, por favor?</p><p>-Claro. Pero todavía quieres que yo te acompañe en el paritorio, ¿verdad? -preguntó García con tristeza.</p><p>-Si, Penny, pero ahora quiero ver a Emily.</p><p>Unos minutos después, Prentiss entraba en la habitación. Corrió al lado de su amiga justo cuando ésta estaba teniendo una contracción.</p><p>-¿Tan malo es?</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A tener a Penélope aquí que no para de hablar y tocarlo todo o a las contracciones?</p><p>-Me refería a lo último, pero supongo que lo de Penny no es agradable.</p><p>-Estoy deseando que termine, Em. El ginecólogo me ha dicho que he dilatado seis centímetros, me quedan cuatro para poder…</p><p>Otra contradicción le sobrevino, y Emily le sujetó con fuerza la mano. Luego le besó la frente con cariño.</p><p>-No te preocupes, Jayje, no estás sola. No nos moveremos de aquí. Estamos a tu lado.</p><p>-Lo sé. ¿Sabes algo de Reid, Rossi o Morgan?</p><p>-Hotch ha hablado con Rossi hace un rato. Están a punto de coger un avión. Llegarán aquí en unas pocas horas.</p><p>El silencio llenó la habitación, sólo roto minutos después por las contracciones de la rubia. Cada vez que eso ocurría, Emily dejaba que le apretara la mano y después le secaba el sudor de la frente.</p><p>-Oye Jayje…he estado pensando…tal vez quieres llamar a Will para informarle de que su hijo está a punto de nacer.</p><p>Emily vio cómo la cara de su amiga se transformaba en alguien a punto de asesinar al que se pusiera delante. Y no por los dolores del parto precisamente.</p><p>-¿Estás loca? Llevo ocho meses sin saber nada de él, ¿y ahora pretendes que lo avise solamente porque esto -se señaló la tripa-. éste a punto de salir? Espero que sólo fuera una broma?</p><p>-Por supuesto. Si, claro. Una broma. Voy a decirle a Penny que vuelva ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>La morena salió rápidamente de la habitación, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido. En realidad, sabía que avisar a Will era muy mala idea, pero lo preguntó más que nada por ella. Aunque había sido él el que la había dejado, y no hizo nada para ponerse en contacto con ella en todos esos meses, Emily había visto a su amiga sufrir. Nadie debería pasar sola la época, dicen más feliz de una mujer. Y aunque todo el equipo había estado a su lado, y seguirían estándolo, JJ necesitaba a alguien que le diera amor y cariño en malos momentos.</p><hr/><p>Casi hora y media después (aunque a JJ le pareció que había pasado un día y medio), la rubia estaba en el paritorio, ahora si, a punto de dar a luz a su hijo.</p><p>-Sácamelo yaaa, Penélope por favor, sácamelo ya -gritó una vez más apretando fuerte su mano.</p><p>-Vamos Jayje, que no queda nada. Respira hondo, así -Penélope lo hizo para que su amiga la imitara.</p><p>-Vamos Jennifer, un último empujón y el bebé estará aquí. ¡Empuja ahora! -la instruyó el ginecólogo.</p><p>Y en ese empujón, el pequeño bebé vio por fin la luz. JJ respiró hondo cuando escuchó el llanto de su bebé.</p><p>-Es un niño -le dijo el médico.</p><p>Le ofrecieron a Penélope cortar el cordón umbilical, y la rubia lo hizo totalmente emocionada. Cuando le pusieron al bebé en el pecho, JJ intentó retener las lágrimas, sin éxito.</p><p>-Hola chiquitín, soy mamá. Prometo que te cuidaré y protegeré de todo, y pase lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para ti. Te lo prometo.</p><hr/><p>Un rato después, JJ estaba ya en la habitación, descansando. García, Prentiss y Hotch estaban con ella. Una enfermera le había dicho que enseguida le llevarían al niño, que le estaban haciendo más pruebas. Cuando preguntó nerviosa por qué, ella le aseguró que era totalmente normal.</p><p>-¿Y has pensado ya en un nombre? -quiso saber Hotch.</p><p>-Si. Se va a llamar Henry Daniel Jareau -respondió cansada, pero sonriendo JJ.</p><p>-Es un nombre precioso, Jayje -le dijo Emily con cariño.</p><p>-Gracias. Henry siempre me ha gustado, y mi madre siempre me ha dicho que si yo hubiera sido un niño, me hubiera llamado Daniel.</p><p>-Es un buen homenaje a tu madre -Penélope frotó suavemente su brazo, cuando la rubia bostezó agotada.</p><p>En ese momento, Rossi, Morgan y Reid entraron en la habitación. Los tres felicitaron a la recién estrenada madre, aunque les extrañó no ver al bebé. JJ les estaba explicando lo que le dijo la enfermera cuando entró su médico, con otro médico.</p><p>-Jennifer, necesitamos hablar de algo. A solas -miró alrededor de la habitación a todos sus ocupantes.</p><p>-Por supuesto. Nos vamos -Hotch se quedó esperando a que todos salieran para salir él, como siempre hacía.</p><p>-Spencer, ¿puedes quedarte, por favor? -preguntó ella desesperada. Si iban a darle una mala noticia, quería que al menos alguien estuviera con ella. Reid pareció totalmente confuso.</p><p>-Eh, claro -el agente se sentó en la silla al lado de la cabecera de la cama.</p><p>-Este es el doctor Selwood, cardiólogo pediátrico. Lo que vamos a contarte te puede asustar al principio, pero con tratamiento y la operación, Henry podrá hacer una vida normal -empezó su médico cuando se quedaron a solas.</p><p>-¿Pero qué le ocurre? -preguntó ella al borde de las lágrimas. Buscó a tientas la mano de Reid, y él se la cogió sin dudar.</p><p>-Tiene una cardiopatía congénita en el corazón -le contestó el doctor Selwood. Tenía una voz suave, y JJ inmediatamente se tranquilizó-. Es una anomalía normal del corazón. Se llaman congénitas porque se producen cuando se forma el corazón y se nacen con ellas. En ocasiones son hereditarias debido a alteraciones en los genes y su transmisión en la descendencia. Pero no toda cardiopatía congénita es hereditaria. También puede ser producida por alteraciones adquiridas o alteraciones medioambientales que afectan durante el estado embriológico de la formación del corazón en el feto.</p><p>-¿Esto es por mi culpa? -preguntó con el corazón en un puño.</p><p>-No, no se preocupe. Hay múltiples causas, pero lo importante es que podemos tratarlo. Henry tiene lo que llamamos una transposición, esto es que los vasos que salen del corazón están cambiados. En ese caso la sangre, que debería ir a los pulmones, va al lado sistémico no habiendo oxigenación adecuada de los tejidos.</p><p>-¿Pero se puede curar, verdad?</p><p>-Lo operaremos en unos meses, mientras tanto estará medicado. Podrá hacer una vida prácticamente normal, pero probablemente esté medicado de por vida.</p><p>-Gracias, doctor Selwood -murmuró JJ, todavía conmocionada por la noticia.</p><p>-No hay de qué -el médico abandonó la habitación.</p><p>-¿Puedo verlo? -le preguntó a su médico.</p><p>-Enseguida te lo traerá una enfermera. Pero lo mejor es que vuelva al nido -ella asintió con tristeza y el médico se fue.</p><p>JJ apretó fuertemente la mano de Reid, mientras miraba ausente hacia la puerta. Unos momentos después, la enfermera entró con el bebé.</p><p>-Vendré a buscarlo en unos minutos. Aprovecha para darle el pecho -le enseñó como hacerlo, mientras Reid se apartaba hacia la ventana.</p><p>-Esperaré fuera, Jayje.</p><p>-No, Spencer, por favor quédate aquí con nosotros -suplicó la chica.</p><p>-Está bien.</p><p>El agente se sentó de nuevo en la silla, evitando mirar mientras el pequeño Henry seguía comiendo. Cuando terminó, vio cómo su amiga lloraba en silencio mientras acunaba al bebé en sus brazos.</p><p>-No te preocupes JJ, Henry estará bien. Podrá hacer una vida normal, aunque tengan que operarlo. Pero estará bien.</p><p>-Lo sé, pero siento que he fallado como madre, y Henry sólo lleva en el mundo cuatro horas y…-esnifó la rubia.</p><p>-No es tu culpa. Si no lo descubrieron durante las revisiones del embarazo, probablemente fue por una alteración medioambiental, no por algo hereditario. Aunque también pudo ser por parte de Will que…-JJ miró a Spencer-. Pero lo importante es que Henry estará bien, hay que centrarse en eso.</p><p>Reid bajó rápidamente la mirada cuando la enfermera volvió a entrar. Se llevó al bebé, asegurando que en unas tres horas volvería con él. JJ se recostó en la cama, con la intención de descansar, y Reid, que estaba sentado totalmente recto en la silla, no se atrevió a moverse cuando la rubia le cogió la mano totalmente dormida.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 10</p><p>No sabía qué hora era, porque todo estaba oscuro, aunque algo la había despertado. Aguzó el oído, y se dio cuenta que el murmullo provenía de la habitación. Se incorporó un poco, y vio a Reid en estado de trance. Se balanceaba adelante y atrás, abrazándose a si mismo y murmurando algo incomprensible para ella. Estiró un poco el brazo hacia él, con temor a tocarlo, pero queriendo ayudarlo.</p><p>-¿Spencer? ¿Estás bien? -murmuró para no asustarlo.</p><p>Él se levantó de un salto, lo que hizo que ella saltara asustada hacia atrás. Se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente, y salió corriendo. JJ se quedó mirando pasmada la puerta, sin entender qué es lo que había pasado. Nunca había visto así a Reid, y se preguntó si sufría alguna clase de insomnio o algo por el estilo debido al cansancio.</p><p>Seguía pensando en su compañero cuando la enfermera entró con su hijo y la informó que le tocaba comer de nuevo.</p><hr/><p>El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y entraba con todo su esplendor a través de la gran ventana del pasillo, y eso hacía que se reflejara en el cristal de la sala de neonatos. JJ miraba embelesada a su hijo, pero con un gran peso en el pecho. Después de la toma de la madrugada, en la siguiente, se dieron cuenta que el niño no succionaba bien, que le costaba respirar, y ni siquiera con el biberón fueron capaces de alimentarlo. Fue necesario ponerle una sonda.</p><p>Hacía unos minutos que el médico le había explicado que la dolencia de Henry le impedía succionar bien para comer, que aunque al principio conseguía comer bien, ahora era muy cansado para él, y que lo operarían en un par de meses. La operación era la única solución, y saldría bien. Pero lo más probable es que Henry tendría que quedarse los dos meses en el hospital.</p><p>-Sabía que te encontraría aquí -Hotch se acercó a ella, y miró a los bebés.</p><p>-Si, bueno…</p><p>-¿Cómo está?</p><p>-No puede comer, le cuesta succionar, y por eso han tenido que ponerle una sonda. Y lo operarán antes de que cumpla los tres meses -murmuró ella.</p><p>-JJ, lo siento. Sabes que si necesitas algo…</p><p>-Gracias, Hotch -se giró hacia él por primera vez desde que había llegado-. Strauss me ha llamado esta mañana y me ha dicho lo mismo. Me ha sorprendido su llamada.</p><p>-Tendemos a juzgar a la gente, pero la mujer también tiene corazón -Hotch sonrió de medio lado.</p><p>-Supongo que si…</p><p>-Céntrate en cuidar a Henry, JJ. Nosotros nos arreglamos perfectamente. Y tenemos a Jordan Todd, que aunque no eres tú, también es de gran ayuda.</p><p>-No seas demasiado duro con ella, Hotch. No está acostumbrada a tratar con los criminales como nosotros, pero es buena en su trabajo.</p><p>-Lo tendré en cuenta. Aunque el jefe de Unidad ahora sea Morgan. Cuídate mucho, Jennifer -Hotch la abrazó brevemente y se alejó.</p><p>-Espera Hotch -se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos-. Yo, quería preguntarte algo…¿sabes si Reid está bien?</p><p>-Que yo sepa, si. Está trabajando ahora mismo. Se quedó contigo ¿verdad? -Hotch frunció el ceño, confundido.</p><p>-Si. Pero me desperté en mitad de la noche y él estaba…como te diría…como ido. Se mecía mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible, y cuando intenté acercarme, salió corriendo. No entiendo qué es lo que le pasaba.</p><p>-No te preocupes. Reid ha estado sometido a mucha presión los últimos días. El caso en Las Vegas, luego la visita a su padre, que hacía tiempo que no veía, y a su madre también, y la falta de sueño suelen hacer mella en él.</p><p>-¿Seguro que sólo es eso? -preguntó ella, sin llegar a creérselo del todo.</p><p>-Por supuesto. No pienses más en eso ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Ella asintió mientras veía como su jefe se alejaba. No pareció muy convencida por su explicación, pero no tenía forma de confirmarlo, y ahora mismo lo más importante era su pequeño hijo.</p><hr/><p>Cuando el ascensor llegó a la sexta planta, Hotch iba pensando en su conversación con JJ. Sabía que Reid podría sufrir algún ataque de algún tipo si no descansaba bien, así que tendría que hablar con él. En cuánto salió del ascensor, escuchó las voces en el bullpen. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí. Strauss le gritaba a un Anderson confundido, con la cabeza gacha y que por su expresión, deseaba encontrarse en otro sitio. Hotch intentó decir algo, pero Strauss se movió rápidamente, saliendo del bullpen. El resto de agentes volvió a su trabajo después de la conmoción.</p><p>-¿Qué ha pasado, Anderson? -preguntó Hotch.</p><p>-Juro que no he hecho nada. Simplemente le he dicho que deberíamos pedir el doble de papel porque se termina enseguida, pero lo he dicho con educación y en plan bien, y ha empezado a gritarme como una loca -Anderson negó con la cabeza, todavía conmocionado.</p><p>-Está bien, voy a hablar con ella.</p><p>Hotch volvió a salir y se dirigió al despacho de su jefa. Lisa lo miró con lástima. Llamó suavemente y entró sin esperar respuesta. Strauss estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, rígida, con la cabeza entre las manos y respirando agitadamente.</p><p>-Erin…-empezó Hotch sentándose en una silla frente a ella.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres? -espetó ella sin moverse.</p><p>-¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado hace un momento en el bullpen? -habló despacio y con voz tranquila, conciliador. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró por primera vez desde que entró, con lágrimas en los ojos.</p><p>-He perdido los nervios. Luego le pediré perdón a Anderson -dijo en voz baja.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa, Erin? Cuéntamelo, puedo ayudarte si quieres.</p><p>Ella lo miró un momento, y durante un instante, pensó en contárselo todo. En contarle que cada vez se le hacía más difícil estar en casa, aunque en realidad era lo único que quería, porque veía que cada día que pasaba su marido se consumía, y se les terminaba el tiempo. Y no era justo, porque era joven, y apenas había fumado en su vida, (y esto les pasa más a los fumadores ¿verdad?), y ésta los había castigado de la peor forma posible. Y estaba cansada de ser fuerte, muy cansada. Pero no quería su lástima, así que prefirió callarse.</p><p>-Nada…sólo estoy estresada -murmuró frotándose la frente.</p><p>Hotch sabía que no era cierto (podría serlo, por supuesto, su situación también era muy estresante), pero ésa no era la verdadera razón.</p><p>-Puedes darme algunas informes. Te ayudaré -ofreció.</p><p>-No hace falta. Gracias.</p><p>-Erin, déjame ayudarte -cogió algunos informes de la mesa, con intención de llevárselos-. De todas formas, tengo una idea. Ven conmigo.</p><p>Se levantó y le tendió la mano. Ella miró con una ceja levantada entre su mano y su cara un instante, luego se levantó y la cogió.</p><p>-Coge el abrigo, te hará falta -le dijo él antes de salir.</p><p>-¿A dónde vamos?</p><p>-Ahora lo verás.</p><p>Lisa los vio salir, y Hotch la saludó con la cabeza antes de salir. Se dirigieron a los ascensores. Erin levantó una ceja cuando Aaron pulsó el botón del último piso. Él ignoró su mirada.</p><p>Subieron en silencio los últimos escalones para llegar a la azotea, después de salir del ascensor, y una ráfaga de aire frío los recibió cuando Hotch abrió la puerta. Salieron al aire helado de Diciembre.</p><p>-A veces, cuando siento que me ahogo o que simplemente necesito recargarme, subo aquí a tomar el aire. Estoy unos minutos y me siento mucho mejor -contó él mientras se acercaban al borde.</p><p>Erin miraba al horizonte, en silencio. De repente, comenzó a sollozar. Empezó suavemente, pero enseguida sus sollozos se volvieron más fuertes. Hotch dejó las carpetas de los casos en el suelo y la abrazó. Ella no opuso resistencia. Se aferró a su abrigo mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Permanecieron así hasta que Erin se calmó, hasta que sintió que ya estaba bien.</p><p>-Lo siento Aaron, no debería…-se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que él le había pasado.</p><p>-Erin -Hotch le pasó suavemente la mano por la espalda-. No te preocupes, todos pasamos por momentos difíciles en ocasiones, que nos estresan y necesitamos soltarlo todo en algún momento.</p><p>Ella asintió mientras lo miraba. Por un instante, se preguntó si Hotch sabría por lo que estaba pasando, aunque no sabía de qué forma se habría enterado. No importaba, en realidad él tenía razón. Tenía un peso constante en el pecho, y había estallado con el pobre Anderson. Y el gesto de Hotch la había conmovido y aunque lloraba casi todas las noches, nadie la abrazada en esos momentos.</p><p>-Gracias por todo, Aaron. De verdad -sonrió con tristeza.</p><p>-No hay de qué. Y comparto contigo mi sitio especial ¿de acuerdo? Puedes subir aquí cada vez que sientas que te ahogas -sonrió también.</p><p><em>Constantemente, </em>pensó ella. Asintió mientras se dirigían de nuevo adentro. Aunque seguía teniendo ese peso en el pecho, ya no era tan pesado. Al menos ahora tenía una salida para grandes momentos de angustia.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará….</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 11</p><p>Cuando Erin llegó a casa, se encontraba un poco mejor. Al bajar de la azotea, le pidió a Aaron que mandara a Anderson a su oficina, y le pidió perdón al agente. El hombre aceptó sus disculpas y Erin, con más calma, le pidió que le explicara lo que le había dicho antes. Tomó su opinión en cuenta para los próximos presupuestos del departamento.</p><p>Ahora acababa de aparcar el coche en el garaje y la sensación de ahogo volvió a instalarse en su pecho. Respiró hondo varias veces, se miró en el espejo y trató de sonreír. Era su ritual al llegar a casa todos los días. Si Mark y los niños la veían bien, entonces se sentía bien, aunque por dentro se estuviera rompiendo. Luego, sola en su habitación, era cuando llegaban los ataques de ansiedad.</p><p>Encontró a Malia en la cocina, pero no había rastro de los niños. Supuso que estarían con su padre o jugando en sus habitaciones.</p><p>-¿Le apetece un té señora Strauss? Parece cansada, le ayudará a relajarse -le ofreció la chica cuando entró en la cocina.</p><p>-No, muchas gracias Malia. ¿Dónde están los niños?</p><p>-Con su padre. Están viendo una película -contó la chica con cariño-. La cena está lista, sino necesita nada más…</p><p>-No, está todo bien. Puedes irte. Gracias.</p><p>-Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana a la hora de siempre. Buenas noches.</p><p>Erin se despidió y antes de subir, bebió un vaso de agua. Se quitó los zapatos junto a la escalera, y al llegar arriba, escuchó las risas de sus hijos. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la imagen frente a ella al abrir la puerta del cuarto.</p><p>Olivia yacía dormida sobre el estómago de su padre, Nora estaba a sus pies y Jasper a su lado. Los niños escuchaban atentos el cuento que su padre les leía (con algo de dificultad debido a la falta de aire) poniendo divertidas voces. Nunca “Los tres Cerditos" había sido tan divertido. Se quedó escuchando hasta que terminó el cuento. Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que entró en la habitación.</p><p>-Mamá, papá es genial contado cuentos -Jasper se tiró a su cuello y la abrazó.</p><p>-Nos ha leído tres cuentos -continuó Nora.</p><p>-Y pone unas voces geniales -terminó el niño.</p><p>-Así que os gusta más que yo ¿no? -preguntó ella haciendo una mueca, divertida.</p><p>-¡Si! -contestaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Mark rio, aunque su risa se convirtió en una tos molesta. Erin lo miró preocupada. Él le cogió la mano, y se la apretó.</p><p>-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Qué tal tu día?</p><p>-Bien -sonrió mientras cogía a Olivia. La niña se agitó pero no se despertó-. Niños, vamos a cenar, id a lavaros las manos.</p><p>-¡Vale! -los niños salieron corriendo de la habitación.</p><p>-Voy a acostar a Liv, supongo que ella sí habrá cenado -Mark asintió-. ¿Quieres bajar con nosotros o te traigo la cena aquí?</p><p>-Mejor aquí. He estado hace un rato levantado y estoy un poco cansado.</p><p>Ella sonrió mientras se inclinaba para besarlo. Luego fue a acostar a la pequeña. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente a algo más cómodo, y luego bajó a la cocina. Nora y Jasper se estaban peleando, y tuvo que separarlos antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. La niña se sentó enfurruñada en su sitio habitual, mientras Jasper se ofreció a ayudarla. Mientras sacaba la cena del horno y preparaba un plato para Mark, pensó en que todo era como siempre, si no fuera por que la maldita enfermedad flotaba en el aire.</p><p>Cenaron ella y los niños, que le contaron entusiasmados todo lo que habían hecho en el colegio. Nora le contó (por décima vez desde finales de Octubre), que en el Festival de Navidad era la bailarina principal, y que esperaba que su padre pudiera ir a verla. Erin no quería quitarle la ilusión, pero le dijo que si ese día no se encontraba bien, podrían grabar todo el Festival y luego se lo enseñarían. La niña no pareció muy convencida al principio, pero terminó aceptándolo.</p><p>Después de cenar, Erin pasó un rato jugando con los niños, y luego los acostó. Los niños le dieron las buenas noches a su padre, y Erin los arropó. Nora la cogió del brazo antes de que ella saliera.</p><p>-Mamá…papá no se va a poner bien ¿verdad? -preguntó la niña con tristeza. Erin volvió a sentarse en la cama.</p><p>-Cariño, no pienses en eso ¿vale? Tu…sólo disfruta de su compañía, de los cuentos, de las películas a su lado y de todos esos momentos -Nora sonrió.</p><p>-Pero a veces a papá le duele mucho todo…y tú estás tan triste mamá…</p><p>Erin tragó saliva y se mordió el labio, aguantando las lágrimas. Acarició la cara de su hija y la besó en la frente.</p><p>-Ya hablaremos. Ahora a dormir. Te quiero bichito.</p><p>-Y yo a ti, mamá.</p><p>Antes de entrar en la habitación de Mark, respiró hondo varias veces. Debería haberse dado cuenta que Nora se enteraría de todo, era la mayor, y para sus nueve años, era demasiado perspicaz. No les habían dicho la gravedad de la enfermedad (ni siquiera el nombre), pero sí que papá estaba enfermo, y que se pondría bien con los medicamentos. Pero no era cierto. Había pasado más de un año, y no sólo no había mejorado, si no que tenía metástasis en el cerebro. Ya no había posibilidad de recuperación.</p><p>-Dichosos los ojos, creí que te habías olvidado de mí -bromeó Mark cuando entró en la habitación.</p><p>-Más quisieras…-se acomodó en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho-. Pero tus hijos son exigentes, necesitan cuidados y atención.</p><p>-Yo también te he echado de menos…-Mark la besó en la cabeza-. Por cierto, tengo que hablarte de algo…</p><p>-¿Por qué has cambiado el tono? ¿Qué pasa? -Erin se separó de él y levantó una ceja.</p><p>-No he cambiado el tono, no sé de dónde sacas eso -él rio divertido, sobre todo al ver su expresión-. Vale, tal vez un poco, pero no me mires así…</p><p>-Mark…-advirtió Erin.</p><p>-Ha llamado mi madre. Vendrán el día 15, y se quedarán aquí hasta el día 2 -lo soltó lo más rápido que pudo, evitando la mirada furiosa de su mujer.</p><p>-¿Qué? No entiendo porque tienen que quedarse aquí, si viven a menos de dos horas. Pueden venir a molestar cada vez que quieran…-terminó murmurando.</p><p>-Porque quieren pasar tiempo con nosotros. Y así podemos darle tiempo libre a Malia, que se lo merece. ¿Cuándo coges tú las vacaciones de Navidad?</p><p>-El 23.</p><p>-Perfecto. Así mi madre estará aquí para ayudar una semana antes.</p><p>-Sabes que tu madre me odia ¿verdad? -dijo Erin, volviendo a acomodarse en su pecho-. Y más ahora, cree que estás enfermo por mí culpa.</p><p>-No es cierto. Sólo tenéis visiones diferentes -bromeó él.</p><p>-Ya…</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Mark le acariciaba despacio el pelo, y ella empezaba a notar como la estaba ganando el sueño.</p><p>-Erin -ella gimió-. Mírame un momento, quiero hablar contigo.</p><p>-¿Otra vez? ¿No puedes esperar a mañana? -protestó bostezando.</p><p>-No cariño, porque llevo unos días queriendo decirte esto.</p><p>-Vale, dime -se incorporó para quedar frente a él. Mark le cogió la mano y se la acarició.</p><p>-Quiero que cuando yo no esté, no te hundas, que…</p><p>-Mark…-gimió Erin, mientras temblaba su labio inferior y se bajaban todas sus defensas.</p><p>-No, déjame terminar. Quiero que vuelvas a enamorarte, eres demasiado joven para quedarte sola con los niños. Déjate llevar Erin, no apartes a nadie de tu lado, si aparece alguien adecuado para ti, ¡adelante cariño!, vive la vida como si se fuera a terminar mañana.</p><p>Mark hablaba limpiándole las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su esposa. Luego la atrajo hacia él y la besó en la frente.</p><p>-Prométemelo, Erin -susurró.</p><p>-No quiero -ella negó con la cabeza, sollozando.</p><p>-Por favor. Quiero morirme en paz. Quiero saber que tú y los niños estaréis bien, que seréis felices. Promételo Erin, por favor -Mark cogió la cara de su mujer y juntó sus frentes. Las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban al caer sobre ellos.</p><p>-Está bien, Mark. Te lo prometo -Erin se ahogó al hablar, mientras se aferraba a su marido.</p><p>Era de las pocas veces que Erin se rompía frente a Mark, normalmente lo hacía a solas en su habitación, aunque él sabía de sobra que ella lloraba todas las noches. Pero esa noche, cuando él le había pedido que siguiera con su vida después de su muerte, algo más se rompió dentro de ella. Sabía que lo único que él quería era que ellos continuaran viviendo, pero ella se veía incapaz de poder hacerlo sin él. ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso? Y aunque se lo había prometido, no tenía por qué cumplirlo.</p><p>De todas formas lo único que importaba ahora mismo era el presente, y Mark todavía estaba aquí. Así que se abrazó un poco más fuerte a él y ambos se quedaron dormidos prácticamente al mismo tiempo.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará….</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 12</p><p>Ninguno de ellos podría decir exactamente cuál fue el momento en que todo se desmoronó, en que todo se vino abajo. Pero sí sabían con certeza que desde ese día, nada volvería a ser igual.</p><p>Cuando salieron de la casa del mariscal Kassmeyer el corazón de cada miembro del equipo estaba totalmente encogido. Por Hotch, por Jack y por Haley. Sabían exactamente de lo que era capaz George Foyet. Todos deseaban llegar a tiempo, atrapar al maldito asesino antes de que pudiera hacer más daño.</p><p>Jordan Todd, poco acostumbrada todavía a la verdadera violencia a la que se enfrentaban cada día, rezaba en silencio y se retorcía las manos nerviosa desde su lugar en la parte de atrás del SUV.</p><p>Después del disparo, que resonó como un petardo hiriente en los oídos de cada miembro del equipo, Prentiss cogió a tientas la mano de su compañera. Necesitaba que se mantuviera firme, a pesar del dolor que reflejaba la cara de las dos agentes.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a casa de Hotch, las órdenes más bien silenciosas de Morgan (porque no tenía alma para ser el macho alfa en ese momento), los tranquilizaron un poco antes de entrar. Habían llegado los refuerzos, y ninguno sabía qué se iban a encontrar.</p><p>Sólo la visión de la sangre y el desorden en de la sala de estar ya le dijeron a Jordan que tendría pesadillas durante mucho tiempo. No era lo mismo ver una escena del crimen de cualquier otro caso, que la de tu propio jefe (o medio jefe, porque desde que Jordan estaba en el equipo, el jefe de Unidad era Morgan). En ese preciso instante, se arrepintió totalmente de haber aceptado el trabajo. Ella no estaba hecha para la UAC.</p><p>Rossi le dijo que empezara procesando la planta baja junto con Reid, que la llamarían si necesitaba ayuda. No protestó. Respiró hondo y se hizo a la idea que no conocía nada de ese sitio ni a quien lo habitaba. Era mejor distanciarse para no seguir sufriendo.</p><p>Cuando cogió al pequeño Jack de los brazos de su padre y el niño se aferró a su cuello, Jordan pensó en que ese niño ya nunca más volvería a ser el mismo. Tenía tres años y aunque probablemente no había visto nada, y no recordaría nada a largo plazo, también terminaría olvidando a su madre.</p><p>El silencio se hizo en la calle cuando un rato después, Morgan y Rossi escoltaron a Hotch hasta una ambulancia. Prentiss se acercó a ella y le dijo que irían en un coche detrás de la ambulancia con Jack. El pequeño se había quedado dormido en sus brazos y ella lo acunó sobre su pecho para protegerlo.</p><hr/><p>JJ se desplomó en un asiento de plástico después de colgar el teléfono. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin darse cuenta. García acababa de contarle lo que había pasado, y ella se sentía terriblemente mal por no estar al lado de su jefe. No era exactamente eso, no había querido vivir lo que habían pasado sus compañeros, pero sí le gustaría poder estar con su amigo en sus malos momentos.</p><p>Hotch era como un hermano mayor para ella, siempre aconsejándola y protegiéndola cada vez que lo necesitaba, pero dándole su espacio cuando era necesario. Eso hizo los últimos meses, durante su embarazo. Y eso hizo la última semana.</p><p>JJ llevaba la última semana prácticamente todo el día dentro del hospital con Henry. A ella le habían dado el alta dos días después de dar a luz, pero el niño se iba a quedar ingresado hasta el momento de la operación. Entraba en el hospital a las siete de la mañana y se iba a las ocho de la noche, aunque solamente podía estar unas pocas horas con el niño, distribuidas en periodos de veinte minutos a lo largo de todo el día. Había recibido la visita de todo el equipo, pero Hotch y Spencer habían sido los que más habían estado con ella.</p><p>Le había pedido a Spencer que fuera el padrino de Henry, junto a García que sería la madrina. El chico aceptó encantado. Spencer Reid se había convertido para ella en un gran apoyo y en un gran mejor amigo.</p><p>Y junto a Hotch había llorado una tarde, hacía tres días, en la que lo veía todo negro y demasiado duro para que pudiera seguir ella sola. Pero él la había abrazado, y le había asegurado que nunca estaría sola. A simple vista tal vez lo pareciera, pero Henry tenía la suerte de haber nacido con los mejores tíos políticos que alguien podría tener. Y ella tenía también una gran red de apoyo a su alrededor. Si alguna vez necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa, ahora o más adelante, cualquiera de ellos se movilizaría para ayudarla.</p><p>Y ahora era él el que necesitaba ayuda, y JJ se sentía una inútil por no estar a su lado. Conociendo a Aaron, sabía que prefería que estuviera al lado de su hijo, aunque ella estuviera sufriendo también por su amigo, su hermano mayor. Se prometió que en algún momento, no demasiado lejano, le devolvería todo lo que él había hecho por ella.</p><hr/><p>Erin Strauss salía de una reunión de dos horas cuando sonó su teléfono. Respondió bruscamente, sin saber que esa llamada sería también un punto de inflexión en su vida. Fue Rossi el encargado, con el corazón en un puño y obviando el tono cortante de su jefa al principio de la llamada, el que le contó lo sucedido. Strauss se apoyó contra la pared, esquivando a los compañeros que pasaban a su lado, y necesitando un punto de apoyo para no caer al suelo. Le prometió que informaría al director, y que volvería a llamar más tarde. Luego colgó el teléfono.</p><p>Se quedó unos minutos más donde estaba, controlando su respiración. Luego volvió a su despacho. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, se hubiera imaginado que las cosas terminarían así. Había leído el informe inicial de George Foyet, el de Boston. Luego en el que había trabajado el equipo, cuando lo habían atrapado, y siempre había pensado que terminarían atrapándolo.</p><p>Sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas, y que en cuanto le contara lo sucedido al director, éste ordenaría un Comité de Investigación. Era el protocolo, pero no lo que ella quería para su equipo. No en esos momentos, al menos. Sabía cómo la veía el equipo, y no esperaba demasiada colaboración por su parte. Y si era sincera consigo misma, en esos momentos no tenía fuerza física ni mental para un Comité de Investigación.</p><p>Dejó de pensar por un momento en el trabajo, y pensó en Aaron. En cómo su vida había cambiado en sólo un instante. Ahora era un padre soltero, que en realidad no conocía a su hijo. Y no por los casi seis meses que había pasado escondido con su madre, sino por el divorcio de sus padres casi dos años antes. Ni él conocía a su hijo ni su hijo lo conocía a él. Tendrían que adaptarse el uno al otro de nuevo, sin contar con su madre. Y eso, para un niño de tres años, sería difícil.</p><p>Se limpió las lágrimas que no se dio cuenta que estaba derramando, cogió el móvil y fue a informar al director de las últimas noticias.</p><hr/><p>Había sido un día largo, y Hotch seguía flotando en una nube. Ahora estaba sentado en su sofá, apretando a su hijo dormido contra su pecho. El equipo estaba con él, se habían negado a dejarlo solo desde que habían salido de su casa. García lo había abrazado con fuerza cuando llegó a su casa, mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.</p><p>Escuchaba las conversaciones de sus amigos totalmente amortiguadas, porque no dejaba de repetir en su mente los acontecimientos del día. Siempre había pensado que encontrarían a Foyet antes de que llegara a su hijo y a su madre, pero se había equivocado. Al menos, habían conseguido salvar a Jack, lo más importante de su vida.</p><p>No podía soportar pensar que habían perdido a Haley, y que no había cumplido la promesa que le hizo antes de irse a protección de testigos. No pudo atrapar a Foyet a tiempo, y nunca se lo perdonaría. Y aunque llevaban divorciados cerca de dos años, y poco a poco y sin que se diera cuenta había logrado superarlo y pasar página (como sabía que había hecho ella), siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón.</p><p>Haley había sido su primer amor, y su primera vez para muchas cosas, y aunque las cosas entre ellos finalmente no habían funcionado, le había dado lo más valioso del mundo. Jack. Y lucharía por él hasta con su vida.</p><p>En su cabeza resonaban sus últimas palabras, en las que le prometía que le contaría cosas sobre ella, y que le enseñaría lo que es el amor. La primera era mucho más fácil de cumplir, pero Hotch comprendió que Haley veía en él no sólo al agente Hotchner, sino al hombre bueno que era fuera del trabajo. Así que aunque le costara un poco, se prometió que le mostraría a su hijo a amar, y que encontraría a alguien que los amara a los dos.</p><p>Saltó un poco cuando notó que alguien lo tocaba suavemente en el brazo.</p><p>-Perdona, ¿qué?</p><p>-Decía que si quieres que acueste a Jack. Estará más cómodo. Y tú también -preguntó Emily con suavidad.</p><p>-No. Ya lo hago yo. Gracias Emily.</p><p>Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Sintió la mirada de su equipo sobre él. Dejó al niño en la cama, lo besó en la frente y volvió a salir. Se encontró con Rossi que esperaba en el pasillo y que colgaba el teléfono en ese momento.</p><p>-Era Strauss. El Viernes será el Comité de Investigación. Es lo normal en estos casos.</p><p>-Si, lo sé. Antes me ha enviado un mensaje para darme el pésame.</p><p>-Muy amable por su parte…-ironizó Rossi.</p><p>-Dave…-contestó Hotch frotándose la frente.</p><p>Antes de que su amigo contestara, sonó el timbre, y Hotch fue a abrir. Se encontró a una JJ llorosa cuando abrió la puerta, que se lanzó inmediatamente a sus brazos.</p><p>-JJ, no era necesario que vinieras hoy -le dijo él mientras frotaba su espalda.</p><p>-Si, porque tú has estado hay para mi siempre, no podía dejarte solo -hipó ella cuando se tranquilizó-. Lo siento mucho Aaron.</p><p>-Gracias JJ.</p><p>-¿Cómo está Jack?</p><p>-Bien. Está un poco perdido, no entiende muy bien qué es lo que ocurre, pero lo superaremos.</p><p>Y Hotch estuvo seguro de ello mientras veía a su equipo, su familia (incluida Jordan Todd, que parecía encontrarse mejor y a la que le agradecía haber cuidado de Jack), reunido en su pequeño salón apoyándolo en uno de los peores momentos de su vida.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará….</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 13</p><p>Erin comprobó que la grabadora funcionara, y que todos los papeles estuvieran en orden. Se sentó pesadamente en su asiento, colocando la cabeza entre las manos. Había salido de casa muy temprano, y sabía que iba a ser un día largo. Al menos era Viernes, podría descansar y disfrutar de Mark y los niños durante el fin de semana.</p><p>Las entrevistas a cada miembro del equipo las haría ella sola, y la de Aaron Hotchner, con dos miembros de la Oficina.</p><p>Miró el reloj y vio que era casi la hora de empezar. Salió y le indicó a Anderson, su asistente ese día, que llamara a la agente Todd. La primera de la lista. Se sentó a esperar su llegada. Mordió distraídamente el tapón del bolígrafo mientras esperaba y miraba los papeles. El golpe en la puerta le indicó que todo estaba a punto de comenzar.</p><p>Habían pasado tres días desde el caso, y al equipo Alpha se le había dado toda la semana libre, volverían al trabajo el Martes. El Lunes era el entierro de Haley Hotchner, y ni ella ni ellos querían estar en ese momento haciendo eso, pero era el procedimiento, así que iba a hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible, como siempre hacía, aunque sabía que habría algunos que probablemente se lo dificultaran.</p><p>La entrevista a Jordan Todd fue rápida. La agente estaba nerviosa, aunque lo ocultó bastante bien. Penélope García pidió justicia, porque creía que todo se había hecho (y se estaba haciendo), de forma errónea, que Hotch no era el culpable en este caso. Spencer Reid le aclaró con su memoria eidética lo que ocurrió con máxima exactitud, casi como si ella también hubiera estado allí. Emily Prentiss estaba indignada por todo el procedimiento, como si fuera un error estar haciendo eso. David Rossi la irritó sobremanera cuando primero la ignoró mirando el móvil, y después intentó culparla también por hacer su trabajo. Lo que ninguno llegaba a entender, es que ella estaba de su lado, aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario.</p><p>Derek Morgan arrojó algo más de luz sobre lo sucedido, y Erin tenía una imagen mental muy real. Solamente le faltaba hablar con Aaron.</p><p>Entraron sus compañeros y ella no pudo hablar con él a solas, que era lo que pretendía hacer antes de comenzar. El agente Hotchner contó lo que el resto del equipo le había contado a ella, hasta que llegó a la casa y su enfrentamiento con Foyet. A Erin se le encogió el corazón al escucharlo, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, que temió derramar delante de todos, cuando el agente contó la parte final de su relato.</p><p>Cuando se quedó sola, se desplomó en su silla una vez más. El día había sido largo y difícil, y por fin terminaba. A veces, odiaba profundamente su trabajo, sobre todo en las ocasiones en que algún miembro de sus equipos estaba implicado personalmente.</p><hr/><p>Jessica se había ofrecido para quedarse con Jack durante el día, mientras él se ocupaba de recoger y limpiar la casa, y preparar el funeral de Haley. Afortunadamente, todo el equipo estaba ayudándolo en esos menesteres.</p><p>Cuando el día anterior, el Sábado a media tarde llegaba cargado con las últimas cajas a su casa acompañado de Emily, un hombre alto y pelirrojo estaba esperándolo a la entrada de su edificio. Lo reconoció nada más verlo. Hizo que Emily subiera a casa mientras él hablaba con el hombre, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes, frunciendo el ceño ante su insistencia.</p><p>Reconoció en el hombre la mirada de tristeza y dolor que él mismo lucía, y le dijo que si lo hacía sentir mejor, podía golpearlo. No lo hizo, pero se desahogó diciéndole cómo se sentía realmente. Echaba de menos a Haley, llevaba meses sin verla y al final la había perdido por su culpa. Se habían divorciado hacía dos años y el hombre consideraba que seguía jodiéndole la vida. Los ojos se le encharcaron al hablar de Haley, y Hotch le hizo saber que el funeral sería al día siguiente. Sería bienvenido. Al fin y al cabo, era el hombre con el que su ex mujer compartía su vida y por su culpa otra persona estaba sufriendo.</p><hr/><p>Aunque el día había amanecido lluvioso, a la hora del funeral el sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo. A pesar de eso, una ligera brisa les recordaba a todos los asistentes que seguía siendo 14 de Diciembre.</p><p>El servicio fue breve, pero Hotch dirigió unas bonitas palabras a la que fue su esposa, y leyó un fragmento de la obra de teatro que los unió en el instituto. Se fijó en las caras compungidas y llorosas de su equipo, de su jefa y de la familia de Haley. Sabía que sus padres jamás le perdonarían lo que había pasado. Jack se aferraba a su pierna, y se prometió a si mismo que lucharía por hacer feliz a su pequeño hijo.</p><p>Los asistentes fueron dejando uno a uno rosas blancas sobre el ataúd, y durante un segundo, cruzó su mirada con la de Strauss. La mujer parecía realmente triste, y pensó que probablemente ella estaría pensando en el momento que le tocaría vivir algo así a ella.</p><p>Cogió en brazos a Jack para que pudiera dejar su propia rosa sobre las demás, y abrazó un poco más fuerte al niño. Llevaba toda la semana durmiendo en su cama, y no tenía fuerzas para decirle lo contrario. Sólo tenía tres años, y había perdido a su madre de una forma horrible. Sólo quería darle a su hijo un poco de comodidad.</p><hr/><p>No dejaba de recibir condolencias, mientras intentaba no perder de vista a Jack. El niño jugaba con sus primos, aunque no parecía demasiado entusiasmado. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el equipo, y habló brevemente con ellos. JJ estuvo un rato en el hospital con Henry, pero ahora era Hotch el que necesitaba apoyo.</p><p>Se acercó también a la mesa de la familia de Haley, y todos fueron relativamente amables, excepto sus padres, que lo ignoraron completamente. Él tampoco hizo nada para acercar posturas. Sabía que con la única que podría contar sería con Jessica.</p><p>Decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, y le pidió a Jessica que vigilara a Jack. Cuando salió a la terraza, se encontró con Strauss.</p><p>-Aaron, lo siento mucho. El otro día me hubiera gustado poder hablar contigo antes de la entrevista, pero me fue imposible.</p><p>-Gracias -se quedaron callados, y ella desvió la mirada hacia la calle, nerviosa, evitando la intensa mirada del hombre-. ¿Cómo estás, Erin?</p><p>Ella lo miró fijamente y sintió ganas de llorar, de nuevo.</p><p>-¿Lo sabes, verdad? -susurró. Él asintió.</p><p>-Si necesitas algo no tienes más que pedirlo ¿de acuerdo? Puedes darme algunos informes, o si necesitas más tiempo libre me puedo ocupar de más cosas.</p><p>-De momento me he arreglado bastante bien…</p><p>-Te ayudaré, Erin. No tienes que pasar por esto tú sola -extendió la mano y le cogió con suavidad el brazo.</p><p>-Se supone que debería ser yo la que debería estar consolándote, no al revés -soltó una risita, mientras se limpiaba la cara con el pañuelo.</p><p>-No importa quién consuele a quién, si los dos lo necesitamos -dijo él con seriedad. Ella asintió, de acuerdo con él.</p><p>-De todas formas, ahora debes centrarte en Jack y olvidarte del trabajo. Yo me ocuparé de eso. Y además el agente Morgan está haciendo un buen trabajo.</p><p>-Está bien. Pero cuando vuelva lo negociaremos -Aaron sonrió levemente.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Morgan volvía del baño cuando los vio hablar. Le sorprendió cómo parecía que Strauss estuviera llorando y Hotch la consolara. En ese momento, Rossi pasaba con un plato de comida.</p><p>-Hey Rossi, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa a Strauss?</p><p>-Ni idea. Pero no me creo que esté así por la muerte de Haley.</p><p>Jessica pasó en ese instante y los escuchó hablar y mirar hacia la terraza.</p><p>-Es tan fácil como preguntarle -dijo con diversión en la voz. Ella había hablado con Strauss al principio de la tarde, y lo sabía.</p><p>-¿A ella? -Morgan y Rossi se miraron entre sí-. Es mejor quedarse con la duda -respondió Rossi.</p><p>Jessica se encogió de hombros y se alejó riendo. Morgan y Rossi volvieron a mirarse, y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, el agente mayor empujó a su compañero hacia la mesa.</p><p>Un rato después, Todd y Morgan recibieron un mensaje urgente de un nuevo caso. Aunque ninguno tenía ganas de ir, era su trabajo y tenían que cumplir con él. Rossi fue a buscar a Hotch para informarle.</p><p>-Siento interrumpir -Hotch y Strauss lo miraron-. Tenemos que irnos Aaron, nos ha llegado un caso.</p><p>Rossi miró fijamente a Strauss, como si ella hubiera tenido la culpa de que el equipo tuviera que irse. Se preguntó porqué tenía los ojos tan llorosos.</p><p>-Yo me voy ya. Te llamaré en unos días ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-Por supuesto. Adiós Erin.</p><p>Los agentes vieron salir a su jefa, y no fue hasta que estuvo dentro del recinto, que Rossi volvió a hablar.</p><p>-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó.</p><p>-Todo lo bien que puede ir en estas circunstancias -Hotch se frotó la frente con cansancio.</p><p>-Me refería a…-Rossi señaló con el pulgar hacia dentro.</p><p>-Dave, me decías que os teníais que ir ¿verdad? -preguntó evitando completamente el tema.</p><p>Rossi empezó a contarle lo poco que sabía del caso, y le prometió que lo llamaría en cuanto pudiera. De todas formas, en algo más de una semana el equipo cogería las vacaciones de Navidad y todo estaría más tranquilo.</p><p>Hotch se apoyó en la barandilla mientras veía cómo su equipo se iba. Suspiró profundamente y deseó que el día acabara pronto. En realidad, deseó que todo fuera un sueño y poder despertarse ya. Ojalá Haley no hubiera tenido que pagar por sus decisiones. O sus malas decisiones en este caso.</p><p>La había querido mucho, y aunque su historia no hubiera funcionado, y le costó un tiempo superar sus sentimientos hacia ella, y que ella rehiciera su vida, jamás pensó que tiempo después de su divorcio, Haley perdiera la vida a causa de su trabajo.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 14</p><p>Morgan dejó su bolsa de viaje en el suelo, debajo de la mesa de su despacho. Acababan de llegar de Nashville, y aunque tenía que hacer el papeleo, era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento. Desde que era el jefe de Unidad, se había multiplicado su papeleo.</p><p>Eran unos días muy complicados para todos, desde que Foyet había asesinado a Haley. En realidad, todo cambió algo más  de seis meses antes, cuando se escapó de la cárcel y los había esquivado burlándose de ellos. Y cuando atacó a Hotch en su casa, fue necesario hacer cambios para al menos mantener un poco de normalidad e intentar engañar a Foyet.</p><p>Morgan tenía claro que cuando Hotch volviera, no lucharía por el puesto. El jefe de Unidad siempre había sido Hotch, y así sería siempre. Probablemente Strauss quisiera que siguiera él, pero no le quitaría el lugar que se merecía a su jefe y amigo.</p><p>Estaba agotado y sentía como la ira le bullía en el pecho. Cogió la pistola rumbo al campo de tiro.</p><hr/><p>Necesitaba desahogarse, y a esas horas de un Viernes por la mañana, sabía que el campo de tiro no estaría demasiado lleno. Saludó a la poca gente con la que se encontró, y lo preparó todo.</p><p>Hacía tres días que sus suegros habían llegado a casa, y ya la habían sacado de quicio más de una vez. Donald era un santo, y apenas decía nada para no molestar demasiado, pero Mary no hacía otra cosa más que criticarla. Pero había sido así desde que se habían casado, y en los últimos meses parecía ir a más.</p><p>Mark intentaba que reinara la cordialidad (ahora y siempre), pero Mary sabía cómo hacerlo con disimulo incluso delante de la gente. Erin intentaba ignorarla, no entrar en su juego, pero eso le causaba ansiedad. No siempre era capaz de callarse, en ocasiones discutían y después ella era siempre la víctima. Lo peor es que su hija, Faith, la hermana de Mark, era igual que ella. Y Erin sabía que en cuanto no estuviera su marido, su familia le haría la vida imposible.</p><p>Descargó el cargador de su Glock contra el objetivo, dos veces, y cuando terminó, vio que casi todos los disparos estaban en el centro del objetivo. Sonrió para si misma. Puede que apenas saliera al campo, pero seguía teniendo intacta la puntería. Sobre todo si visualizaba a su suegra en el objetivo. Se mordió el labio para evitar reírse de su propio pensamiento.</p><p>Al darse la vuelta, vio al agente Morgan muy cerca de allí. Se acercó a ella.</p><p>-Buena puntería, señora -la elogió él.</p><p>-Gracias agente Morgan.</p><p>-Acabamos de llegar de Nashville. Todo ha ido bien.</p><p>-Perfecto. Leeré el informe. Buenas tardes, agente Morgan.</p><p>-Buenas tardes, señora.</p><p>Morgan la vio marcharse, y se preguntó si la rabia con la que descargaba la pistola era porque aunque no lo pareciera, a ella también le había afectado toda la situación de Foyet.</p><hr/><p>Había pasado una semana de la muerte de Haley, y Hotch y Jack intentaban acostumbrarse el uno al otro. El niño todavía dormía en su cama todas las noches, aunque lo acostara primero en su habitación. Echaba de menos a su mamá, y pedía ver fotos y vídeos todos los días. Hotch era incapaz de negarle nada de momento.</p><p>Estaban colocando las últimas cajas (odiaba las mudanzas), cuando llamaron a la puerta.   Strauss lo había llamado el día anterior, quería comentarle algo. Hotch tenía una ligera idea de lo que era.</p><p>-Gracias por venir hasta aquí, Erin.</p><p>-Por supuesto. No es momento de que te separes del niño.</p><p>-Jack, saluda a la señora Strauss -le pidió Hotch a su hijo.</p><p>-Hola -el niño se dio la vuelta en la silla y la saludó con su manita, sonriendo un poco.</p><p>-Hola Jack -ella le devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa.</p><p>-Siéntate por favor, traeré un poco de café.</p><p>Ella lo hizo, y miró a Jack como se entretenía con sus juguetes. Se preguntó cómo le habría cambiado la vida toda la situación. Y cómo se la cambiaría a sus hijos la suya.</p><p>-Aquí tienes -Hotch dejó una bandeja en la mesa con un par de tazas, leche y azúcar.</p><p>-Gracias. Oh, te he traído algo para Jack -le pasó una bolsa con un paquete envuelto. Era más o menos grande-. Puedes dejarlo para Navidad.</p><p>-Erin, no tenías que…-Hotch estaba visiblemente emocionado mientras dejaba la bolsa en el suelo, a su lado.</p><p>-Lo sé. Sólo quería hacerlo. Me imagino que no será la mejor época para ninguno de los dos…-carraspeó un poco. Luego sacó unos papeles del maletín-. La Oficina cree que después de lo que ha pasado, lo mejor es que pases tiempo con tu hijo. Te ofrecen una jubilación anticipada, pero con una gran paga. No os faltará de nada.</p><p>Hotch miró los papeles que ella le había pasado. No se había equivocado con sus suposiciones.</p><p>-¿Puedo pensarlo? -preguntó con seriedad.</p><p>-Creí que me iría de aquí con una respuesta…</p><p>-Tengo que decidir qué es lo mejor para Jack, Erin. Y no sé si la jubilación lo es -él la miró fijamente.</p><p>-Está bien. Tú eliges. Supongo que puedes pensarlo hasta el Lunes a las cinco de la tarde.</p><p>-Bien. Muchas gracias.</p><p>Le devolvió los papeles, y mientras los guardaba, se fijó en la bonita pulsera de plata que llevaba en la muñeca derecha. Tenía un par de corazones cruzados con los nombres grabados de sus hijos y su marido. Recordó que el día del funeral, había sido su cumpleaños.</p><p>-Por cierto, el otro día no lo recordé, pero felicidades atrasadas -señaló con la cabeza su muñeca.</p><p>-Oh, gracias -sonrió un poco mientras se levantaba-. Cuando tomes tu decisión, llámame por favor, sea la que sea.</p><p>-Por supuesto. Y gracias por el regalo para Jack.</p><p>La acompañó a la puerta, y luego se acercó al niño, que seguía jugando en la mesa del comedor. Se sentó a su lado, y pensó que haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo a salvo. Le había fallado a su madre, pero no le iba a fallar a él. Hablaría con Jessica, y si ella aceptaba quedarse con él, Aaron Hotchner volvería a la UAC.</p><hr/><p>Escuchó que alguien hablaba en voz baja en el salón cuando entró en casa, y fue hacia allí directamente, sin ni siquiera quitarse el abrigo o los zapatos. Mark hablaba con su padre mientras veían la televisión.</p><p>-¡Erin! ¿Cómo ha ido tu día? -preguntó su suegro cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.</p><p>-Tranquilo, no puedo quejarme. ¿Y el vuestro? ¿Y los niños?</p><p>-Mary se los ha llevado al centro comercial. También ha ido Malia. Esa chica se merece un aumento de sueldo, créeme -le dijo divertido Donald mientras le palmeó con cariño el hombro, antes de dirigirse a la cocina.</p><p>Erin sonrió cansada y se sentó al lado de Mark, que levantó un brazo para que ella se acomodara en su pecho. Le besó la coronilla y ella se acurrucó contra él.</p><p>-¿Te encuentras bien? Me sorprende verte levantado.</p><p>-Me levanto todos los días, Erin. Y paseo un poco. Lo que pasa es que cuando llegas tú suelo estar ya en la cama. Pero ya que están aquí mis padres, voy a aprovechar.</p><p>-Claro, una razón más para que tu madre me critique. Que conmigo no te mueves tanto porque no estoy en casa en todo el día ¿no? -ella se separó de él y lo miró.</p><p>-Erin no empieces…</p><p>-La escuché el otro día Mark, no intentes negarlo, ni defenderla -se frotó las sienes, cansada.</p><p>Mark iba a contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió. Nora y Jasper entraron alborotando, con su abuela regañándolos justo detrás, y Malia que llevaba en brazos a una Olivia dormida.</p><p>-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Hemos visto a Santa Claus, y sus elfos y los renos, y le hemos entregado las cartas -contaron emocionados los niños.</p><p>-Eso es fantástico, chicos. Venid aquí y contádmelo todo -Mark palmeó el sofá a su lado y los niños se sentaron con él.</p><p>-Se ha dormido ¿verdad? Voy a llevarla a la cama -Erin se acercó a Malia para coger a Olivia.</p><p>-No tranquila, yo me ocupo -la chica sonrió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.</p><p>-Esa niña está muy malcriada. Lo toquetea todo, y si la regañas, ya está lloriqueando -se quejó su suegra.</p><p>-Tiene dos años Mary, y es una niña. Los niños son así -contestó Erin con cansancio.</p><p>-Si bueno, eso sólo es si no se les presta la suficiente atención -murmuró su suegra sentándose en un sillón.</p><p>-Voy a hacer la cena -Erin respiró hondo, y vio cómo Mark la miraba de reojo mientras escuchaba a sus hijos hablar.</p><p>-¡Vayas horas! Debería estar ya lista…</p><p>Erin deseó, como casi cada minuto desde hacía tres días, que el tiempo pasara rápidamente y enseguida fuera 2 de Enero, para poder perder de vista a la odiosa de su suegra.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 15</p><p> </p><p>Habían pasado sólo dos semanas de la muerte de Haley y lo que menos le apetecía a Hotch era celebrar la Navidad. Pero estaba Jack, que con tres años ya se enteraba de todas las tradiciones y la alegría que solía venir con las fechas. Así que hizo un gran esfuerzo y puso algunos adornos, y un pequeño árbol de plástico. Jessica hizo una mueca rara cuando entró en casa y vio el árbol, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros.</p><p>Habían decidido que celebrarían la Nochebuena y la Navidad los tres en casa, puesto que los padres de Jessica tampoco tenían fuerzas para celebrar la Navidad.</p><p>Estaban intentando que todo fuera lo más normal posible para todos, pero un halo de tristeza flotaba sin querer en la casa. La mañana de Nochebuena, Jessica y Jack hicieron galletas mientras Hotch se ocupaba de los últimos detalles. Después de un ligero almuerzo, vieron películas y tomaron chocolate caliente, y cuando Jessica comenzó a preparar la cena, el timbre los sobresaltó a los tres.</p><p>Cuando Hotch abrió la puerta, tuvo que apartarse a un lado rápidamente para no ser arrollado por todo su equipo, que entró en tropel a su casa.</p><p>-¡Feliz Navidad, Aaron! -Rossi le palmeó la mejilla con cariño.</p><p>-¿Qué…qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó todavía en shock.</p><p>-¿No es obvio, Bossman? Hemos venido a pasar con vosotros la Nochebuena. A traer un poco de alegría a esta casa -García cogió a Jack en brazos y le hizo cosquillas.</p><p>-No creo que haya comida para todos…-dijo Jessica mirando a su alrededor.</p><p>-Por eso hemos traído nosotros comida - Jordan levantó las bolsas que llevaba y la siguió a la cocina.</p><p>Entre todos, pusieron la mesa, prepararon la comida y dejaron los regalos para Jack (de parte de sus tíos y tías de la UAC), debajo del árbol. Cuando estaban todos alrededor de la mesa, Hotch se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era, que familia también son los amigos, y los suyos eran maravillosos. Habían dejado todos sus planes para cenar con él y su hijo, para darles un poco de alegría en esos momentos de angustia.</p><p>Llevaba todo el mes diciéndole a JJ que no estaba sola, que podía pedir ayuda en cualquier momento y todos acudirían, pero ahora se daba cuenta que eso valía para cualquiera de ellos. Estaba realmente agradecido con todos ellos.</p><p>-¿Cómo está Henry, JJ? -le preguntó a su compañera.</p><p>-Va mejor. Ha cogido algo de peso. Probablemente lo operen a finales de Enero, justo dentro de un mes -respondió la rubia.</p><p>-Estaremos allí.</p><p>La chica sonrió agradecida. Todos habían sido muy amables con ella desde que había nacido Henry, y se habían unido como una piña con lo de Haley. Hotch tenía razón, ni ella ni Henry estarían nunca solos.</p><p>-¿Y cuando vas a volver a trabajar, Bossman? Te echamos de menos… Porque vas a volver ¿verdad?</p><p>-García, no es el momento -la regañó Rossi.</p><p>-Lo siento, sólo… -la rubia bajó la cabeza avergonzada.</p><p>-No te preocupes. Hablé con Strauss el Lunes, y le hice saber que sí, que volveré después de Navidad. Probablemente el 2 o el 3 de Enero.</p><p>-¿Tan pronto? -todos miraron a Jordan-. Quiero decir, me alegro mucho que vuelvas, pero pensé que te tomarías unas semanas más -aclaró avergonzada la chica.</p><p>-Es cierto, creí que te tomarías al menos otro mes -dijo Prentiss.</p><p>-Prefiero empezar cuanto antes. Jessica se hará cargo de Jack cuando no esté, y estoy pensando en apuntarlo al jardín de infantes.</p><p>-¿Y a un psicólogo? Tal vez también le vendría bien -dijo Reid en voz baja.</p><p>-También lo he pensado.</p><p>Todos miraron a Jack, que jugaba con sus coches y su servilleta, ajeno a la conversación de los adultos. Hotch deseó que su hijo no recordara nada de lo que tuvo que vivir dos semanas atrás.</p><hr/><p>Erin abrió rápidamente el grifo y puso la mano debajo del chorro de agua fría. Al cerrar el horno para comprobar cuánto le faltaba a la carne, rozó la bandeja con la mano, provocando una pequeña quemadura en la base del pulgar. Tenía la piel en llamas y enrojecida. Necesitaba un poco de pomada y una gasa para taparla.</p><p>-¿Qué te ha pasado? -escuchó a Mark a su lado, jadeando.</p><p>-No es nada. Sólo una pequeña quemadura. Voy a ir por el botiquín -le dijo sonriendo, secándose la mano.</p><p>-Tráelo aquí. Lo haré yo -Mark se sentó con dificultad en una silla.</p><p>-¿Estás bien?</p><p>Él sólo asintió, pero Erin pudo ver que le costaba respirar y que estaba más pálido que los últimos días. Los dos sabían, aunque no lo hablaran, que sería su última Navidad, y querían que todo fuera lo más normal posible, por los niños. Aunque eso significara aguantar junto al resto levantado y disfrutando de las fiestas, cuando estaría más cómodo acostado y descansando.</p><p>Le estaba colocando ya la gasa sobre la mano, en un silencio cómodo y una extraña intimidad, cuando ambos escucharon el timbre de la puerta.</p><p>-Esa será Faith -dijo Mark, intentando incorporarse. Erin puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>-Espera que te ayudo -se apoyó en ella cuando consiguió levantarse.</p><p>Estaban llegando al salón, caminando poco a poco, cuando Jasper corrió hacia ellos.</p><p>-Han llegado los tíos y los primos.</p><p>-Lo sabemos Jas, vamos a verlos ahora -dijo su padre con dificultad.</p><p>Su hermana Faith se abalanzó hacia él cuando lo vio, mientras Erin se apartaba. Saludó a Martin, su cuñado (otro santo de la familia), y a sus sobrinos, Tobias y Rachel. Cuando Faith soltó a Mark, simplemente le dirigió una mirada y un gesto de cabeza hacia ella. Erin hizo exactamente lo mismo.</p><p>La relación con su cuñada siempre había sido tensa. Lo mismo que con su suegra. Faith era dos años mayor que Mark, y siempre había pensado que Erin no era lo bastante buena para su hermano. Y como Mary, no solía cortarse en sus comentarios hacia ella, ni siquiera delante de su marido. Pero Erin creía que estaba mejor educada que ellas, e intentaba no entrar en sus provocaciones, ni siquiera cuando hacían comentarios en lo referente a sus hijos.</p><p>Mandó a todos al comedor, y los informó que la cena estaría lista en quince minutos. Escuchó a sus espaldas cómo Faith y Mary murmuraban que esperaban que no estuviera ni quemada ni salada.</p><p>Respiró hondo, tratando de controlar sus nervios y su paciencia. Sacó la carne del horno, colocó el puré en una fuente y la guarnición en una bandeja.</p><p>-Mamá, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? -la voz de Nora la sacó de su concentración.</p><p>-No cariño, no hace falta. Vuelve al comedor ¿sí?</p><p>-Por favor, mamá.</p><p>Miró a su hija, y de pronto la vio mucho más pequeña de lo que era. Nora la estaba mirando con tristeza, y sabía que era por la enfermedad de su padre, pero era una niña lista, y se había dado cuenta de los desplantes de su abuela y su tía hacia ella.</p><p>-Está bien, cariño. Lleva la fuente del puré. Yo iré enseguida -le sonrió a la niña que obedeció enseguida.</p><p>En los pocos momentos que los niños no estaban hablando (Martin se estaba encargando de entretenerlos y que no escucharan la conversación de los adultos), la tensión durante la cena se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Faith y Mary no paraban de hacer comentarios sobre la comida, (“está un poco cruda, debería llevar un poco más de condimento, se ha quedado frío”), aunque seguían comiendo sin parar, como se encargó de decirles Donald. Hasta el momento, Erin no había abierto la boca.</p><p>-¿Y cómo estás, hermano? Te veo bien, pero te debe agotar tener que subir y bajar las escaleras ¿no?</p><p>-Me acomodo a todo. No voy a correr una maratón ¿sabes? -le dio la risa, pero terminó en una horrible tos. Siguió hablando cuando se recuperó-. El sofá es bastante cómodo.</p><p>-Deberías tener una habitación aquí abajo, así no tendrías que subir y bajar.</p><p>-No hay sitio, Faith -intervino Erin.</p><p>-Por supuesto, eso pasa por encapricharse de esta casa. Es grande y con muchas habitaciones, pero ninguna aquí abajo para cuando alguien está enfermo y no puede subir las escaleras -soltó Faith con desdén. Erin la miró incrédula.</p><p>-Yo no me encapriché de la casa ¿de acuerdo? Lo decidimos entre los dos. Y nos arreglamos bastante bien, no tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí a criticar -Mark posó su mano en su brazo, para calmarla.</p><p>En ese momento, Olivia comenzó a llorar, y Erin la cogió de su asiento para calmarla. Mary hizo una mueca.</p><p>-Deberías hacer algo con esa niña. Pero no me refiero a cogerla cada vez que llora, así lo único que estás haciendo es malcriarla. Necesita endurecerse, y así no lo hará nunca.</p><p>-Mamá, no te metas en esto -dijo Mark con cansancio, frotándose la frente.</p><p>-No me estoy metiendo en nada, hijo. Sólo digo que dentro de poco todos vamos a sufrir un gran golpe, y esta niña debería estar preparada -respondió Mary con un tono de inocencia.</p><p>-Ya no puedo más… -Erin dejó a Olivia, que comenzó a llorar de nuevo, en los brazos de su padre.</p><p>-Erin…-Mark la llamó mientras salía corriendo del comedor.</p><p>Se encerró en el pequeño baño de la planta baja, y comenzó a llorar mientras resbalaba lentamente apoyada en la puerta. Había aguantado toda la noche (y todo su matrimonio) como su suegra y su cuñada la despreciaban a ella y sus actos, pero no podía soportar que se metieran con sus hijos, y mucho menos que frivolizaran así con la pronta muerte de su marido.</p><p>Escuchó cómo sus hijos y sus sobrinos pasaban por delante del baño junto a su cuñado camino de las escaleras, y las voces altas de los otros adultos en el comedor. Cuando se calmó, se levantó y se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y la nariz taponada. Sentía como un dolor de cabeza se estaba formando sobre sus ojos. Al mirar su reflejo en el espejo, lo único que deseó en ese momento fue a alguien que la abrazara, alguien que le prometiera que todo iría bien, aunque fuera mentira. Volvió a llorar apoyada sobre el lavabo.</p><hr/><p>Un rato después, por fin salió del baño. Le dolía la cabeza y el pecho por haber llorado tanto. Entró en la cocina, donde Donald organizaba la comida sobrante en tuppers y metía los platos sucios en el lavavajillas. Mark estaba sentado en una silla, picoteando un poco de tarta.</p><p>-No te preocupes Donald, ya sigo yo -le sonrió con tristeza a su suegro.</p><p>-¿Estás segura? Puedo ayudarte si quieres…</p><p>-No hace falta -su voz sonaba rara, todavía tenía la nariz taponada-. Ayuda a Mark a acostarse, por favor.</p><p>-Erin, quiero disculparme por…</p><p>-No es tu culpa Donald, y no te corresponde a ti perdón -abrazó levemente al hombre.</p><p>-Cariño ven aquí un momento -ella se acercó a Mark, agachándose a su lado-. Mi madre es idiota y todos lo sabemos. Y  mi hermana también -susurró. Ella sonrió complacida y él la besó-. Luego hablamos.</p><p>Y con la ayuda de su padre, Mark dejó la cocina.</p><p>Cuando Erin estaba terminando de recoger la cocina, sonó su móvil, olvidado en una esquina de la encimera. Lo cogió y frunció el ceño cuando vio quién la llamaba.</p><p>-¿Sí? -respondió con voz cansada.</p><p>-¿Erin? Esto…sé que es un poco tarde pero no he tenido tiempo de llamar antes. Yo…quería darte las gracias por el regalo para Jack, ha sido su favorito junto a un oso gigante que le ha comprado García. Hemos abierto los regalos esta noche.</p><p>-Oh, me alegro mucho que le haya gustado. A Jasper le encantan los coches teledirigidos, y supuse que a Jack también le gustaría -todavía sonaba un poco congestionada, y esperaba que Hotch no se diera cuenta.</p><p>-¿Estás bien? Suenas como…</p><p>-Si, es que estoy un poco resfriada -mintió. Sí que se había dado cuenta. No tenía ganas de hablar ahora, aunque por otra parte, sólo quería hablar con alguien y contarle cómo se sentía realmente. Tal vez él era la persona adecuada.</p><p>-Vaya…cuídate mucho que está haciendo frío.</p><p>-Lo haré. Gracias por llamar.</p><p>-Claro. Feliz Navidad Erin.</p><p>-Feliz Navidad Aaron.</p><p>Sintió cómo volvían las lágrimas a sus ojos, pero las alejó con furia frotándose los ojos. Necesitaba centrarse y volver a tomar el control, y no podía hacerlo si estaba llorando y con ataques de ansiedad. Necesitaba ser fuerte, aunque se estuviera rompiendo por dentro.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>